Don't Mess With My Kids
by kennsterrr
Summary: As a familiar stranger attacks the Charmed Ones, it soon becomes clear who his intended target is not the Charmed Ones, but rather, the children of the Charmed Ones. Will Piper, Phoebe and Paige be able to defend their loved ones from this demonic assault
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill... only the story line belongs to me, not the characters or any of that other good stuff.

Please Review!

Paige Matthews was pacing in her bathroom. It wasn't anything fancy, a small room with the necessities, a toilet, a sink, a tub with rubber duck curtains. She was still in her pink pajamas and she was going out of her mind. She had been late, and that was more than unusual. Could she really be pregnant? And if she was, was she ready to handle a magical child? She had just gotten used to living with Henry, being married and was starting to embrace her inner whitelighter. Would she be able to continue looking after charges after she had her baby? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and promised herself that she would deal with it when the time arose.

_How much longer could this test possibly take? _She looked at the box and then the clock in the room. Thirty more agonizing seconds. Even if she was ready to have the baby, would Henry be ready to be a father? Certainly he had been accepting of Paige and her magical heritage, but would he be able to raise a magical child that could orb his father to China if got angry?

Fifteen more seconds. The wait was excruciating. Even worse then when she and her sisters had to fight against Billie and Christy in the Ultimate Battle. Speaking of which, would her child have to go through the same hardships as she was going through now? Would demons be constantly coming after her child as they did with Wyatt?

It was time. Paige picked up the pregnancy stick. It was positive. A wave of emotions hit Paige. On one hand, she couldn't be more excited in the world. Standing here, thinking about it, she knew she could handle the pressures of motherhood. After all living with a child for three years definitely trained her to do so. On the hand, she was nervous to find out what Henry's feelings on having a baby were. Would he be feeling the same joy and excitement that she was? Or would he be angry that there was a huge new responsibility in his life. They had never discussed having children, but Henry was a parole officer and she had seen him work with kids and he was pretty darn good at it.

Paige let out a sigh. She knew she would turn to her sisters for comfort before telling Henry. She took out her cell phone and called started to dial the manor's phone number. "Hey Piper, it's me Paige"… "I'm good. I was just wondering if I could stop by later and you know just catch up?"… "Around five-ish? That sounds good."… "Henry? Well… I'll ask him, maybe he can meet up with us for dinner." … "Do you think you could ask Phoebe if she could come over too? That'd be great. The three sisters just talking without demons"… "Awesome, I'll see you then".

Paige hung up the phone. She looked around and realized that she was still in her bathroom and in her pajamas. She walked out and headed to her bedroom. She looked through her closet for something to wear. She finally decided on some comfortable jeans and some a loose flowery yellow top.

She was about to head out to start on breakfast when she heard a ringing in her head. It was a charge calling for help. She was glad that she had changed when she did. She sensed for her charge and orbed out.

"Hey Paige! You want breakfast?" Henry called out to Paige. He walked into their bedroom where he thought he saw Paige walk into a couple of minutes ago. He looked around and saw Paige's pajamas on the bed and that the bed was neatly made. Everything looked fine, but so he hoped that a demon had not taken his wife. Normally Paige called out to him before she left to attend to a charge. He started pacing around the room thinking of what he should do.

_Stop worrying and get a grip_, Henry thought to himself. He decided that he would wait a couple of minutes for Paige to return and if she wasn't back then, he would call her to see if she was OK.

Meanwhile, in a dark cavern in the underworld a dark figure was looking into a pool of water. A smaller figure walked up to him nervously and said, "what do you see master?"

The larger figure replied, "Opportunity…" as he looked into the pool. His own blonde hair and dark face that was reflected into the pool changed to have an image of Paige helping to protect her charge.


	2. So Many Charges, So Little Time

You know the drill – I don't own the characters or the awesome powers though I certainly wish I did.

Also I forgot to mention that this story is sort of a sequel to my previous story _A Not So Charmed Kidnapping_ but I don't think it's necessary to read that story to understand this story. It just sets the stage for this story. All you need to know from the other story is that the Charmed Ones vanquished a couple of demons called the Elementals with the help of their children, Wyatt and Chris and Melinda who is Phoebe's only daughter. At the end, Phoebe gets a premonition that tells her that a blonde robed demon was the one who sent the Elementals after them, but she doesn't know who it is.

Paige orbed into the middle of an alleyway and checked her surroundings. Everything seemed fine. She didn't see her charge, Jack in trouble or anywhere to be found. Suddenly, she saw a bright blue ball flying straight toward her.

She held out her hand and yelled, "Energy ball!" The energy ball was so close by the time she orbed it , that she could hear the sizzling. The energy ball was soon surrounded by the same bright blue and white orbs that surrounded Paige when she arrived and was floating softly in the palm of her hand. She threw it at where she thought the energy ball came from and was rewarded with a dark red flame and a cry of agony.

"Whoever has my charge, better come out now!" Paige yelled out threateningly although she knew that no one would really bring out her charge.

Five more demons shimmered in and were armed with energy balls. They all released their energy balls at the same. Paige quickly orbed out leaving the energy balls to collide into one another creating a huge blast. The blast knocked down the demons and Paige orbed back in eyes bright with the pride of success. That's when she heard a scream.

"Paige, help me!" cried a deep voice. Paige quickly recognized it as Jack. Paige quickly started running toward the voice when her cell phone rang and there was another type of ringing in her ears. _Great another charge_ Paige thought and she quickly put it on mute before she could hear who it was. _What happened to the good old days when I had to deal with one charge at a time? _The demons took advantage of Paige's confusion with the cell phone and started attacking her again. Paige orbed to the top of a building before any of the fireballs could reach her.

"Hello?" Paige said quietly trying not to alert any of the demons to her presence.

"Paige where are you! I've been worried sick. I try to be an understanding husband, but I can't help but think of all the bad things that could happen to you. For all I know you could be lying dead in some alley. Please tell me you're OK." Henry said worriedly on the other line.

"Oh!" Paige exclaimed. Sometimes, she could be a complete bone-head. She was completely distracted by the morning's events that she forgot to tell Henry that she had left to attend to a charge. "I'm really sorry about this honey," she told him. That's when she heard Jack call her name before his voice was some how stifled. "I gotta go, but I'll be home soon and we can talk about it." Paige said and she hung up the phone before she heard Henry's response. She really did love Henry and she couldn't ask for a more understanding husband and this was one of the reasons that she was scared to tell Henry that she was pregnant. After all, Henry would push aside everything to have a child, but if he wasn't ready, then did not want to make give up everything **again**, just for her.

Paige orbed back down to the alley and ran to where she heard the voices. She saw a demon holding Jack and two more holding an energy ball and a purple energy ball next to him. The demon was holding the poor sixteen year old's mouth, and his shaggy brown hair seemed out of place. His collared blue shirt was wrinkled and torn and Paige could see evidence of cuts on Jack. She knew that she had to get him out of here as soon as possible.

"Hey, let him go!" Paige called out with a fire in her voice.

"Or what?" The demons snickered.

"Or I'll sick my sisters on you, that's what." Paige snapped back. She tried to assess the situation. She could orb the athame away from the demon, but by the time it came to her, the other two demons would have thrown their energy balls. Jack had no way really to defend himself. He was a young empath, just starting to come into his powers and she doubted that he would be able to deflect those energy balls as Phoebe did. If she just stood here buying time, more demons would come and this would all be a lost cause.

"What do you want for the boy?" Paige asked.

"Well Charmed Powers would be nice. We'll take you in exchange for the boy," the demon holding Jack said.

Paige started to formulate a plan in her head. She knew she could never trust demons, but she decided to play along, for now.

"Fine. I'll go with you, just let go of the boy," Paige demanded.

"We've dealt with witches long enough to know that you won't just give yourself up if you have the boy," the demon remarked. "Dradon, get the witch!" he motioned to the demon holding the blue energy ball.

The energy ball dissipated as the demon walked slowly toward Paige. This was what Paige was waiting for.

"Athame!" she yelled holding out her hand. The ceremonial knife became engulfed in blue and white lights and slipped out of the demon's hand and straight into the heart of the demon holding the purple energy ball and he exploded in purple flames. The demon holding the athame was shocked that he loosened his grip on Jack long enough for him to pull away and start running toward Paige. The demon that was sent to get Paige realized what was happening and started moving to intercept Jack from reaching Paige.

"Garbage can!" Paige called again. She orbed the can into the demon blocking Jack's path and he fell over in pain. Jack made it to Paige and she took his hand and they started running toward the other side of the alley.

They were almost at the end when several more demons shimmered in and blocked their path. Paige saw that they were outnumbered, and instead of fighting and in a true whitelighter pacifist nature, she orbed out leaving the battle scene.


	3. Just A Typical Workday for a Halliwell

Yea, I wish Charmed was my own creation, but there's no way I could have made something so awesome.

While Paige was doing her morning demon fighting, Phoebe was on the phone with Piper while in her office working on her column. Her desk was brimming with letters from her faithful fans and she was trying to sort them out looking for a good letter to answer.

"Dinner tonight and a chat at five?" Phoebe asked Piper into the phone as she shuffled letters and fixed her black glasses that were starting to slide off her nose.

"Yea, Paige said she just wanted to talk, but I have a feeling its something bigger than that. Anyway, think you can make it?" Piper confided to Phoebe. She didn't press Paige before, but there was something about the way Paige was talking, she seemed too nervous about something.

"Alright, I'll check to see if Coop can watch Mel and I'll be over by five." Phoebe told Piper. That's when she heard a loud bang outside. She looked through the window into the main newsroom and saw some kind of commotion outside.

"Oh, why don't you bring Melinda. The boys are dying to play with their little cousin," Piper told Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't respond. She was still looking out the window. She couldn't believe what she saw. Some huge creep in a dark black jacket was hurling things off desks and pushing people around. It appeared as if he was looking for something. Suddenly, his eyes met Phoebe and he instantly started moving toward her office.

"Piper! I think a demon's after me! In the office!" Phoebe quickly screamed. She ran to the door and shoved it close and quickly locked it. She knew it would do little to stop the demon, but it would buy her some time hopefully.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe called out, hoping her sister would hear her and come to her aid. The demon was banging on the door.

Phoebe pulled open her drawer with amazing strength. It almost flew out of her desk. She started rummaging through her desk, and after what seemed like an eternity to her, she found what she had been searching for, a glass vial with a dark blue liquid in it. It was one of Paige's stun potions that she had made for Phoebe when she had lost her powers a few years back. Phoebe had left in her desk after all these years, and she knew that its potency would not be too great, but she was hoping it would good enough that it would give Paige enough time to get here if she ever did.

The door appeared to be on its breaking point and Phoebe armed the potion. The door busted open and Phoebe threw the potion as hard as she could. The potion found its target and hit the demon straight in the chest. Normally, the demon would have gone flying backwards, but this demon simply shrugged off the small explosion on his chest.

Phoebe started to get worried. She didn't want to expose her magic for the world to see, but she also knew that without her powers, she couldn't take on this seven foot brute. She didn't even know what kind of powers this demon had.

Suddenly, bright blue lights filled the room.

_Paige, thank god!_ Phoebe thought. "Cutting it a little close eh?" Phoebe said jokingly. The orbs started to fade and revealed, not Paige, but Piper and Leo.

However, before Phoebe could come up with a witty remark, the demon piled through the desk and straight for the trio. Piper threw up her hands out of pure instinct and everything froze from the demon to the people outside.

"What are you guys doing here? I called for Paige," Phoebe questioned them.

"Well if you remember, I called you, and I heard what your little cry for help," Piper explained.

"And I'm your whitelighter too, and I felt your fear and heard your call too," Leo told Phoebe.

"So we found each other, and we quickly came to you," Piper finished.

"Nice! Well, I'm not complaining. So uh, why don't you blow this guy to bits and I'll clean up this mess," Phoebe told Piper.

Piper nodded her head and started to raise her hand…

"WAIT!" Leo called out before Piper could finish blowing the demon up. "Don't you guys want to question it and see who sent him or what made him attack you in the office? Why exactly was he willing to expose magic?"

"Well personally, I'm just mad that he came in here and almost ruined my job, but if you want to question him, I guess that would be fine."

Piper nodded and raised one hand and twisted it slightly. The demon's head became unfrozen. "ARGH! You witch. Unfreeze me and I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" he cried out in agony.

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I'll pass on that. Tell us what you want and who sent you!" Piper demanded.

"You'll have to kill me before I tell you that," the demon laughed. He might be frozen, but he still had something the witches wanted and that gave him an edge.

"Actually, I can just blow off a limb," Piper remarked. She flicked her hands at the demon and one of his arms disintegrated.

"AHHHHHHH!!" he screamed out again. "What do you want to know!" he cried. He had underestimated the Charmed Ones, as so many did.

"Just tell us who sent you and what they wanted," Phoebe asked him getting tired of interrogating demons. She was still a little pissed that they dared to attack her colleagues.

"I do not know who the demon was. He was powerful and told me I would gain infinite powers and become one of the new Source's closest advisors if I completed this task. His hair was golden though, dirty but golden and looked remarkably human for a creature as dark as he," The demon responded. Phoebe suddenly looked up, reminded of the mysterious being she saw in her premonition when she touched the Elemental Orbs. She had not been able to find the time to ID the demon yet, and now she was wishing she had made the time.

"A new Source?" Leo wondered out loud. He hoped that this was some kind of mistake.

"What did he look like and why did you believe him?" Piper asked getting her hands ready to inflict more pain if he didn't answer her truthfully.

"He destroyed my friend with a single flick of his wrist. My friend was an extremely high upper level demon, and no other creature, not even you witches would have been able to defeat him so easily," the demon explained. "I knew my place and I wanted to survive."

"I think he's telling the truth Piper," Phoebe said, her eyes narrowed as she focused her empathic powers on the demon, finally taking a genuine interest.

"OK, so now what? What do you propose we do with him?" she asked everyone.

"I guess, we have to let him go," Leo said. "He answered our questions and so he should be rewarded, I suppose, with a fair warning. Besides he only has one arm now."

"But he's a demon Leo, we don't just let demons walk free like that," Piper complained.

"I agree with Piper, Leo." Phoebe said.

"I hate it when you two gang up on me," Leo whined playfully.

While the three were talking, they failed to notice that the demon was breaking free of Piper's freeze. With his one good hand he conjured up a massive silver fireball and hurled it at the Halliwells. Leo noticed just in time and orbed the girls out and back in narrowly avoiding the attack. However the wall had to bear the full force of the attack. It crumbled to pieces along with the wall behind that in the next room.

"Oh, DAMN! This guy wasn't joking when he said he was power packed," Piper yelled. She started flicking her wrists at the demon causing miniature blasts to appear all over his body, but the demon hardly seemed to notice the oldest Halliwell's magic.

The demon simply conjured another silver fireball and aimed at the girls again. Leo was just about to put his hands on the girls when the demon squinted his eyes at Leo, telekinetically hurling him across the room. The force of the impact caused Leo to momentarily black out.

The demon looked at his handiwork and smiled. His master would surely be pleased with the death of two Charmed Ones and their whitelighter. He hurled the fireball at the girls for the last time.

Phoebe concentrated on the emotions of the demon and was surprised to be channeling happiness. The happiness the demon received from killing people was what was fueling this fireball. Phoebe held her hand up and using the demon's emotions, she was able to keep the fireball from hitting them. She started to move it back to the demon, but he was using his own powers to move it toward the girls. The two were locked in a battle of their minds. Piper took advantage of the situation and went to help Leo up.

"Piper!" Phoebe strained to say. "Now would a good time for a spell!"

Piper looked up and mentally hit herself for not helping Phoebe. She quickly improvised a spell to vanquish this demon.

_Ancient forces far and near, _

_We call upon your powers now and here, _

_To vanquish this evil being in our sight, _

_So take away this grizzly fright! _

The silver fireball fizzled out and Phoebe collapsed from the mental strain of keeping the fireball at bay for so long. The demon became engulfed an unnaturally silver and golden fire and screamed in pain and he vanished from the girls' sight.

"That's one problem solved," Phoebe sighed after Leo helped her up to the couch in her office. "Now what am I going to do about this mess?" Phoebe asked them rather sourly.

"Well, I don't think using magic here is considered personal gain, just cleaning up after our mess," Piper commented.

"I agree," Leo added his words of wisdom. "It's either that or the Cleaners. I think that you just have to be careful with the wording of your spell and try to erase their memory of what happened here."

"OK, I can do this," Phoebe said exasperatedly. "Piper can you just keep them frozen for a few more seconds?"

Piper nodded and Phoebe pulled out a pad of paper that she usually used to outline her column ideas on. She worked on a spell that would fix this mess.

_Demon who was here is now no more, _

_Let their memories of him go out the door, _

_Fix the damage this demon's done, _

_Playing with demons is no fun!_

Papers started flying back on the desks and the chairs were picking themselves up. Broken glassed filled the windows and magically repaired themselves. The broken pieces of wall behind Phoebe flew back into the broken wall frame like puzzle pieces and the cracks magically sealed. Finally white swirls started circling the office people's head as their memories started to become altered. Time restarted and people left off from where they were before the demon attack. The hustle and bustle of a newspaper office was back.

Piper couldn't help but laughing at Phoebe's spell. "Playing with demons is no fun?!"

"Hey I was stressed out alright! And there was a time constraint! You want to make up a better spell right now, be my guest," Phoebe fiercely defended her spell.

"All right, all right girls, that's enough. I think we better be getting back home Piper," Leo commented.

"Hey, yeah, where's Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe asked the parents.

"Well, Leo said that you were getting desperate so we just left Chris with Wyatt. They should be safe together. As much as I hate that it happened, they already vanquished the Elementals which were some powerful demons, I think that they should be safe, but we should get back home," Piper explained. She grabbed Leo's hand and as the orbs started to surround the couple Piper quickly called out, "See you at five!"

Phoebe just laughed at her sister and brother-in-law and was happy to have such a great family. Phoebe looked at her watch, 10:43A.M. _Damn, that demon just took 45 minutes of my time and I need to get this column finished by 12. _She looked down at her pad and ripped out the spell and read it again. She had to admit, it was pretty bad. She laughed and crumpled up the spell and tossed it into the trash. She then started jotting down possible advice that she could give to the letter she had read before the demon came in.


	4. A Strange Visitor

Sorry about the repeat chapter three. Thanks to lizardmomma for alerting me to this fact.  
I hope you guys are getting this timeline thing. Chapter Two, Three and this chapter are all taking place at the same time. After this chapter, time will finally move forward. It should all have been in one chapter, but I thought it would be too much.

Dark orbs filled Piper's bedroom in the manor. As the orbs finished coalescing, a dark hooded demon emerged. His blonde hair and dark blue eyes were peaking through and looking at two kids playing in the corner of the room.

Wyatt Halliwell and his brother Chris were the two sons of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Wyatt was almost six years old and Chris was already four years old. The two boys were playing with toy trucks. Upon seeing the hooded figure appear in the room, Wyatt quickly moved closer to his brother and encased his brother and himself and in a blue shield.

"I'm scared Wyatt," Chris whispered to his older brother. He grabbed his brother's arm tightly and held on to him safely, knowing that his brother would protect him.

"I'll protect you Chris, don't worry," Wyatt put on a brave front for his younger brother. Deep down inside, Wyatt knew what demons were capable of. Though his parents tried to shield him from the horrors that demons bring, he still saw the worried look in his mother and his aunts faces when demons attacked, or how his father always rushed him and his brother away when there seemed to be demons in the house. He and his brother and cousin had to save their Uncle Coop recently from the Elementals, so Wyatt definitely knew the powers that these demons had, but he also knew that he had a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

"Hey there little buddy. You don't have to be scared. I just want to be your friend!" the robed demonic creature said. He started to move his hands toward the boy and held out a stuffed lion. It was golden with light brown hair. "Look I just wanted to give you a present, see?" He placed his hands through the shield and laid the stuffed lion on the ground next to Wyatt.

"Wyatt! He just went through your shield! I thought only good people can go through your shield!" Chris said excitedly. _Maybe this guy isn't that bad, after all he did bring a cool toy to play with,_ Chris thought to himself.

Wyatt nodded his head suspiciously. He wasn't sure if he could trust him, but decided to lower his shield.

"Hey you guys want to go somewhere cool?" the robed figure asked the two boys as he bent down to be eye level with them.

"Where?" Wyatt asked curiously looking at into the man's blue eyes for the first time. Something about it seemed familiar to Wyatt and almost made him trust the stranger.

The robed figure quickly looked at his watch. "It's great! Lots of toys and games and all the rocky road ice cream you could ever want!"

Wyatt's eyes grew wide. "Rocky road! That's my favorite!"

"Really? Mine too!" the man said excitedly.

Chris however was still interested in the lion and wasn't really listening to anything the man was telling him.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back another time. Hey, don't tell anyone about me, it'll be our secret. I don't think your parents would like it if you only ate ice cream all day! You can keep the lion as a present though OK?" the demonic figure said sweetly. He smiled to himself as the two boys nodded their heads in agreement.

The demon stepped back and dark orbed out of the room. Chris looked up when he saw that and grew a little more suspicious again. The only people he saw do that was bad people, and he didn't know if this guy was good or bad.

Wyatt on the other hand, was still thinking about a land where you could play and eat ice cream all day long.

The sudden jingle of orbs snapped Wyatt back to reality. His mother and father were back.

"Hey buddy," Leo said picking him up. "You protect your brother? You're such a good boy."

"Hey Chris," Piper said as she bent down to give him a hug. "Where did you get this stuffed lion?"

Chris looked up from his new toy to his mother and then to Wyatt to get an idea of what to say.

_Lie to her, tell her you found it somewhere. Remember that guy said not to say anything about him to mom and dad. _Wyatt telepathed to Chris.

_I don't think lying is a good thing to do Wy,_ Chris responded mentally.

"I found it at school Mommy," Wyatt quickly told Piper before his younger brother blurted out the truth. "I saw it and I thought that Chris would like it more so I gave it to him."

Wyatt knew just how to touch his mother's heart. She smiled and said "awww you're such a sweet boy Wyatt Halliwell. OK then who wants some Rocky Road ice cream?" Wyatt quickly raised his hand and Chris followed. Piper brought the boys down to the kitchen to give them a well deserved reward.


	5. Doing Some Light Reading

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

It was nearing five o'clock and Paige still had brought Jack to her apartment for safety reasons. Henry wasn't too happy about it, but Paige explained to him that it was the same thing as when he brought work home. Henry then went on to explain that his work wasn't a teenage girl.

Paige knew she was taking advantage of Henry and she felt horrible about it, but she could not put an innocent at risk to make her husband feel a little better. She tried to flip through a copy of the Book of Shadows that she had made to keep in her own house. It looked identical to the Book that Piper had in the manor and it had the same protective properties as well. The books were even linked so that when Piper added an entry to the original book, the same entry was added into her book.

Jack was getting restless in the apartment and was dying to meet his friends. "Paige, I really gotta go. I'm grateful and everything, but if I don't go, my baseball team will kill me!" he told Paige. He was pacing back and forth in the living room trying to use up some of the pent up energy he had right now. He was still filled with adrenaline from the fight earlier.

Paige rolled her eyes to herself. _Why did innocents act like this? It's good that they aren't crippled with fear about demons but why are they wiling to risk everything for something as silly as a baseball game?_ Paige thought. "I understand how you must be feeling, but it isn't safe for you yet. Let me just identify the demons that attacked you and then you can go OK?"

Jack would not listen to reason however. He stopped pacing and turned to his whitelighter. "Paige, I can tell how worried you are, really I'm an empath. But listen, you don't have to worry, I was able to deflect one of those energy balls just like your sister taught me. I think I can protect myself and all I need to do is call for you if I'm in trouble right?"

Paige shook her head. "It's just not that simple. No offense, but it seems so odd that a demon would want an empathic power. Not only that, but what if the demons swarm you again? We barely got away as it is. Please, you just have to stay here, I'm sure I am going to find the demon in this book soon."

"Listen Paige, believe me I understand the dangers of going out there alone, but I don't want magic to control my life. You know how long it took for me to understand what magic and demons were all about, and I've finally accepted that I'm a witch, but honestly, that doesn't mean that I can't be a regular teenage boy too. So now, as much as I hate to do this to you, I'm going to be a teenage boy and rebel and break out of your apartment."

Paige looked at the boy's eyes and realized the same fierceness that she saw in herself and her sisters. He was right, magic shouldn't control his life. After all, isn't that what she and her sisters wanted for so many years? "All right Jack, but be careful. Call me if you see any sign of danger, even if it's a suspicious person OK?"

"Will do, _mom_," Jack joked with Paige. He saw Paige's reaction and felt the feeling of nervousness and dread filling the young woman.

"Whoa sorry Paige, I didn't mean that you were old or anything like that" Jack quickly said assuming that he knew what was bothering Paige.

For a second Paige thought that Jack had knew that she was pregnant and that Henry might have heard. Then she thought that if this kid was her own son would she be doing the right thing? Did she give in too easily? Was she ready to be a parent? Finally Paige realized that Jack had read her emotions and quickly composed herself and put up an emotional wall. After living with Phoebe becoming an empath and living with Chris Perry for so long, Paige learned how to control her emotions. "Oh, haha, it's no problem. I just gotta learn to take a joke eh?" Paige laughed it off and Jack felt a little relieved.

"All right, I'll see you later Paige, _young lady_," Jack called out as he left the apartment trying to lighten the mood before he left.

Paige collapsed on the couch, and sighed to herself. She looked at the clock and couldn't wait to reveal her inner thoughts to her sisters. But first she had a demon to find and with that last thought, Paige put all her focus on her magical tome. She had to find this demon before she met with her sisters, otherwise Jack could be in a whole lot of trouble.

Meanwhile Phoebe was at home doing the exact same thing as her sister. She was frantically searching her own Book of Shadows replica. She was trying to find where she had seen that blonde demon before. It had slipped her mind, but now after that demon brought it back up, she knew that it must have been something important. She didn't want to be the downer at the meeting with her sisters, but she did have to tell them and then seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Phoebe's husband Coop was sitting next to her bouncing their child Melinda on his leg gently and the two year old girl laughed. Melinda had dark brown hair just like her mother and father and dark brown eyes.

"Any luck honey?" Coop asked between bounces.

"None yet, but I really didn't get a look at the demon in my premonition. And there are a lot of blonde demons in this book," Phoebe responded. Phoebe looked at her husband with her daughter and felt slightly more at ease than previously. "I need a break, let me play with Melinda for a while and you look in the book."

"Here you can play with Melinda," Coop laughed as he handed his daughter over to her mother. "However, I have no idea what that demon looks like except for the fact that he's blonde so I think I'll just start on preparing Melinda's dinner, all right?"

Phoebe chuckled softly. "Sounds like a plan to me. Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?"

"Yea, but it's still nice to hear it every now and then," Coop said smiling as he walked to the kitchen of their loft.

Phoebe watched Coop walk to the kitchen and just smiled. She turned her attention back to Melinda who was now flipping the pages in the Book of Shadows with much enthusiasm and laughing at the pictures of the demons.

"Good to know that you're not afraid of demons cutie, but be a little careful with the Book OK? It's very special you know," Phoebe said to her daughter and she pulled Melinda back a little so that she could no longer reach the book.

Melinda's smile quickly left her face as she realized that her source of entertainment was taken away from her. She reached her hands out as if to grab the book but instead started flipping the pages in the book. It was as if a great gust of wind was moving the pages of the book and with a purpose because as quickly as the wind came, it left leaving the Book open on a particular page.

"Hey!" Phoebe said excitedly. "Did you do that? Is someone getting a new power? Well pretty soon you're gonna have more active powers than your mommy you know that my love?" Phoebe said in childish voice. Baby Melinda laughed at Phoebe's voice and reached up and touched her face as if to pat her and console her for not having as much power as she did. Then she slipped off her mom's laugh and ran to pick up a doll that was lying on the floor a couple of feet away and promptly sat down and started playing with it.

Phoebe watched her daughter's playful antics and just laughed. She looked at the book and the page it had been opened to. _Tips for future whitelighters_, it was the page that Leo wrote to Wyatt and Chris in case he died or faced a cruel punishment from the Elders from when he worked with the Avatars.

Phoebe looked at the page and wondered why it had turned to that page. Perhaps Melinda was just showing her new powers, but wasn't really doing anything. She picked up the page and started to turn it when a chill went down her back. She was being pulled into a premonition. Her eyes were forced shut as she felt herself being pulled into a new place, a new vision.

_The room was completely pitch black. Suddenly, she saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He was wearing a dark robe and a hood that was covering his face. Then there was another demon, also wearing a dark robe but no hood. He was cowering away from the hooded demon. "I'm sorry master. It appears as if the Elementals have failed in their task." _

_He cringed when he saw the hooded demon move closer to him. _

"_Get up Andreas. Don't worry so much. This was just a test to see how powerful the Charmed Ones were in this time." _

_The demon Andreas couldn't hold back a smile of relief that he was going to live._

"_However, this was your task to lead was it not Andreas? And therefore, failure to eliminate your target has its consequences…" The hooded demon remarked. He formed an energy ball in his hand and the eerie blue light that emerged from it was enough to light up the figure of the hooded demon. His blonde curly hair covered much of his face, but a single blue eye seemed twinkling and enjoying the fact that he was killing this demon. He had a golden beard and mustache and a face that looked remarkably familiar. He released the energy ball the demon erupted in flames_.

Phoebe felt a rush of cold air as she was being pulled back into her reality. _That was the same premonition I got when I touched those orbs from the Elementals,_ Phoebe thought to herself. _Why would I being getting that premonition from touching this page in the Book? _

Then it hit Phoebe like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god!" she unconsciously screamed. She didn't want to believe it but everything was telling her that it had to be true. The blonde demon – it was Wyatt Halliwell. Although Phoebe did not quite how an evil Wyatt had come to this world and this plane of existence, she knew that nothing was impossible.

Coop came running in, "What is it dear? Is everything all right?" he said worriedly. He was wiping his hand down with a towel.

"Yea, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Melinda has a new power! She was able to move the pages of the book with her mind!" Phoebe told Coop. She didn't want to tell Coop yet, because she thought that Piper had a right to know first.

Coop laughed and picked up his daughter. "Oh I'm so proud of you! You're the cutest girl ever!" he said spinning her around. He put her back down, "I'll be right back you're food is almost ready Melinda," he told his daughter as he walked back to the kitchen.

Phoebe looked at her daughter and tried to imagine how she would handle the news that her daughter was the new Source of all Evil in the world. Probably better than Piper because she wouldn't be able to blow things up, Phoebe thought to herself.


	6. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Piper was in her kitchen preparing dinner for her sisters and their husbands when she saw orbs starting to descend into the kitchen. The blue and white lights started to fade revealing the form of Paige and Henry. Henry was holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey we brought the booze!" Henry joked.

"Thanks," Piper said in mid chuckle. "If you can just put it in the ice bucket that would be great. Leo's in the other room watching the game."

"Thanks Piper," Henry said as he dropped the dark bottle into the ice bucket on his way to the living room.

"So, Paige, I have a feeling that there was something more than you just wanting to chit-chat tonight," Piper said as she stirred some sauce in her pot.

"Yea, but let's wait until Phoebe gets here," Paige said nervously.

Just then a flash of pink filled the room and two pink silhouettes could be seen holding a small child. The light dissipated into a small pink heart.

"The wait is over, we're here!" Phoebe joked.

"Hey Piper! Hey Paige!" Coop said giving them both hugs.

"Hey Coop, Leo's in the living room watching the game with Henry if you want to go with them and you can put Melinda in the conservatory with the boys if you want.

"Thanks Piper," Coop said as he walked out with Melinda who was playing with her doll.

"So Paige, dish! What was so important that you had to have a family meeting," Phoebe inquired. After glancing at Piper's face, she added, "Not that I don't love spending time with you guys and that us meeting shouldn't be reserved for only important things. Not that anything we do is not important… Oh never mind." Phoebe threw her hands up.

Piper just laughed. "I was only kidding Phoebe, I agree with you. I think there's something the matter with Paige too."

Phoebe just sighed and shot Piper a look for putting her through all that.

"Well guys, I'm pregnant," Paige whispered quietly.

"YAY!" Phoebe and Piper screamed as they went over to hug their sister.

"SHHHHH!" Paige shushed them. "Henry doesn't know yet."

"Why? I think he would love having a child," Piper wondered.

"Yea, he's always great with our kids and he's great with those kids of the parolees that he watches over right?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yes, he is, I don't know if he's ready to have a kid of his own. I mean when he's playing with your kids we always get to leave them with you guys. But if we have a kid of our own, then he would have to give up so much to take care of our baby. And he gives up so much already. I mean just today I brought home one of my charges and I could tell that Henry wasn't happy that there was an uninvited guest in the house. With all the magical stuff that happens to me, I'm surprised that Henry is still married to me." Paige confided in her sisters.

"Honey, this is different. Henry would love to have a child no matter what it takes. Besides, Henry loves you and when you love someone you sacrifice some things," Phoebe told her sister.

"OK, so let's say that Henry does want to have a kid, but is he ready to have a magical one? I mean look at you and Leo with Wyatt. You had so much trouble keeping his powers in check. What if my child summoned a dragon, what would we do?" Paige put out another hypothetical problem.

"Don't worry about it. Henry will be ready, after all he has been part of a few demon fights already. If it gets to bad, we'll bind his or her powers until you think they're ready to handle the responsibility," Piper told her sister.

"Thanks guys, I think I'll tell Henry later," Paige told her sisters feeling a lot more relieved. They were right, and she didn't know why she got herself all worked up into a panic. Perhaps it was the new hormones, Paige giggled to herself thinking about all the times she could use that excuse when she was pregnant.

"Hey, how come you never came to help me when I called for you today?" Phoebe asked Paige changing the subject as she started to help Piper but cutting up some carrots.

"Hmmm? You called me? Oh, now I remember, I was in the middle of a fight with some demons. They were after my charge Jack," Paige explained.

"Whoa, is it weird that I was attacked at the exact same time in my office by a demon that was nearly unstoppable?" Phoebe commented.

"It does seem weird, but we were able to vanquish him in the end. What about your demon Paige?" Piper asked her sister.

"Well it was demon**s** and I was able to get Jack out of there, but they're still at large. I actually wanted you guys to help me destroy the demons. I let Jack go because well let's face it, he's a teenage boy with his own agenda. But I looked up the demons that attacked us in the Book and I found that it was a demon related to the swarm demon, something called a viral demon. It's a Power of Three vanquish so I was hoping that maybe we could just kill him before dinner really quickly?" Paige asked sweetly, knowing that her sisters wouldn't be happy to go on a demon vanquish.

"WHAT! You want us to drop everything right now and go fighting with demons NOW?!" Piper asked, well more yelled than asked.

"Well, I mean I know where the demon is right now, I scried for him before I came over and I have the spell all ready. We just orb in, say the spell, vanquish the king, orb out. Clean and simple." Paige tried to explain.

"Well, as cute as that sound Paige, nothing in our life is ever clean and simple. But I understand where you're coming from. Come on Piper, we can't leave an innocent in trouble," Phoebe said siding with Paige.

"Oh I see, gang up on the oldest sister. Fine, we'll go," Piper said as Phoebe and Paige winked at each other. "Just let me serve the guys some appetizers." Piper took some hor'dourves out of the oven and brought it out to the living room. Phoebe and Paige heard the men scream out their thanks really quickly and then get sucked straight back into the game that was on. Piper came back in and pulled her apron off and said "all right, let's do this. I told the men that we were leaving but I don't think that they were paying attention so let's make this quick. I still got a roast in the oven."

"So that's what smells so good," Paige said.

"It's too late to suck up Paige, let's just go." Piper joked back.

The sisters smiled and Paige took each of their hands and orbed them out of the room.

Meanwhile Wyatt was wearing his dark robe but had finally let his hood come down. He was glancing over his seer's pool again.

"Master, what are you looking for?" a small demon asked in a small nasal voice.

"If I know the sisters correctly, which I do, then Paige will not let her charge roam the cities while his attackers are still at large. She'll convince her sisters to find the viral demons I sent after him leaving my younger counterpart alone Jasik," Wyatt said exasperatedly, as though this demon should have already been able to understand his plan.

"But, the fathers will still be in the house," the demon pointed out.

"Yes, but none of them have any active powers, and you just saw how they completely ignored Piper. They will not even realize I'm there," Wyatt explained again, with his temper growing.

The demon Jasik did not appear to notice a difference in Wyatt's demeanor. "Why exactly do you need to keep seeing your younger self?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. Were all demons this idiotic? "My brother, Chris, needs to be removed from the picture. He has always been what has kept me pure and good. Even in this new time line, he makes sure I stay on the path of light. But if I kill Chris, then I should be free to be my natural evil self."

"How do you know that Chris hasn't already put this Wyatt on the side of good?"

"That's why I'm taking both boys, to undo the good that Christopher has done! If I tempt myself to use magic for personal gain and to teach the young child that magic can be used freely then I don't have to worry about what my brother has done," Wyatt said angrily.

"How are you going to tempt yourself?" Jasik asked.

Wyatt's anger was too much and he needed to be in a good mood when he talked to the kids. He turned around and held his hand palm up in front of his body. He put all of his frustration into a huge dark blue energy ball. The blonde man turned around and hurled the energy ball at Jasik and laughed as the demon burned in pain and then disintegrated into ash.

"Curiosity did kill the cat," Wyatt joked with himself, before dark orbing into the Halliwell manor. Just as his dark orbs disappeared he saw Paige's blue and white orbs float into the ceiling. Wyatt quietly made his way into the conservatory.


	7. Playing Before Dinner Time

As the orbs finished coalescing in a cave in the underworld, the three sisters emerged and quickly hid themselves behind a rock.

"Whoa, no need to be angry Paige, we're doing what you want," Phoebe commented rubbing her temples.

"I'm not angry, what are you talking about?" Paige responded.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope, I'm not angry either." Piper told her sister.

"That's so weird, I don't sense anger any more. It was just there as we were leaving the house. Maybe we'd better go back," Phoebe explained to her sisters.

"It'll be quick. Besides I bet it was just the guys angry about the fact that their team is losing," Paige tired to come up with an explanation.

"All right, let's just make this quick then," Phoebe said.

The sisters made their way through the cave. "I orbed us into the cave right next to the cave he is in so that we could sneak up on him," Paige explained.

As the girls approached the exit to the cave three guards shimmered in with energy balls in their hand.

"FREEZE them Piper!" Paige called out.

Piper thought it was weird that Paige had told her to freeze rather than blow up the demons, but she just listened to her sister's instructions and froze them. Piper then voiced her question out loud. "Why did you tell me to freeze them and not to blow them up?"

"We're going in stealthily and this guy is related to the swarm demon remember? If some of his demons get vanquished he'll feel it. We just gotta move quickly before your freeze wears off," Paige responded.

Phoebe smiled at her younger sister. She was impressed. Paige really did want to make this quick vanquish and she was really thinking ahead. She had really grown quite a lot in the past few years.

The girls quickly slid past the guards and crept into the viral demon king's chamber. They hid behind a rock and pulled out a piece of paper that contained the spell to vanquish this demon.

They saw the demon sitting on his throne giving order to a few other demons who were bowing down in front of him.

"Do you think we could just say the spell from here?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"Is it ever that easy?" Piper commented sarcastically. She threw up her hands with her palms and fingers facing toward the demons and froze the room. However, as soon as Piper froze the room. they saw the viral king starting to move in slow motion.

"Come on, I don't know how long this freeze will last on this guys," Piper said quickly eyeing the demon king's movement and noticing that it was picking up speed.

The girls moved closer to the throne and started to chant,

_Demons who multiply so fast, _

_We destroy you now with a powerful blast, _

_Leave this world with all the evil you bring, _

_We vanquish now the viral demon king!_

Just as the girls were on their last lines, the viral king had fully escaped Piper's freeze. He had summoned more demons to attack the girls and they had launched their energy balls, but the Charmed Ones held fast and read the spell even faster.

Then as they finished reading their spell, the viral king started exploding in pain and so did all the demons around him. The energy balls headed for the girls stopped in midair and slowly diminished into nothing. With one final scream, the viral king was gone with a blast just as the spell promised.

"Let's go home girls," Paige said with a laugh. She took her sisters' hands in her own and orbed them out of the cave.

Evil Wyatt orbed into the kitchen of his first home. He still wore his black robes and but the hood wasn't on anymore.

He snuck to the conservatory where he saw himself and his younger brother and cousin playing around like a bunch of mortals. Evil Wyatt's anger grew a little, when he saw himself not using any magic whatsoever, but he controlled his anger. He took two deep breaths and let is pass out of his body just as his Aunt Phoebe had taught him.

"Hey Wyatt! Hey Chris!" Evil Wyatt whispered to the group. Young Wyatt's eyes grew wide when he saw the man who had promised him all the rocky road ice cream that he could possibly want. He quickly stood up and said, "Hello!" and ran over to give the man a hug.

Chris on the other hand, wasn't as excited to see the man and just gave the demon a wave and promptly went back to making the castle he was building out of wooden blocks.

Melinda, who had never seen the Evil Wyatt before was very scared and ran to her older cousin Chris as quickly as she could, which meant straight through Chris' castle. As she ran to her older cousin, she completely demolished the castle. She threw out her hands and grabbed Chris for protection.

"Mel! You broke my castle," Chris said a little grumpily.

"I sorry Chris," Melinda said quietly so that only he could hear. "I scared! Who is dis man?"

Chris could never stay mad at anyone for very long, and when his cousin was so scared and broke his castle for a good reason, he completely understood. "Don't worry about it Mel. He seemed nice enough when he came to visit us before."

The small girl pulled away from Chris and looked him in the eye. "You met dis man afore?"

"Yup, but we can't tell anyone that we met him for some reason."

Evil Wyatt was looking at the two kids and knew that he had to get them to like him if he was going to lure Chris away to kill him. It was a shame really. In his future, Chris turned out to be a pretty powerful witch. Perhaps just as powerful as himself. And in this timeline, Chris' father was an Elder and that means that Chris would be even more powerful. He made a mental note to himself that if he should try to turn Chris before he killed him.

"Hey buddy, don't worry about your castle. Look at what I can do," Evil Wyatt told Chris. Evil Wyatt waved his hands and the blocks that Chris was playing with were surrounded by dark purple and black orbs. When the orbs had dissipated, the blocks had magically formed a castle that was big enough for Chris to go into.

"Wow! That's pretty cool, but mommy says we're not allowed to use magic when we're playing," Chris said looking at his new castle.

"Sorry, I just thought that you might want a new castle," Evil Wyatt said while grinding his teeth. He couldn't stand the goodness these young kids had within them.

"Thank you though mister," Chris said as he walked around his new castle surveying the door and the towers.

"And don't think I forgot about you Mr. Wyatt," Evil Wyatt told, well, himself I suppose. He produced a rocky road ice cream cone for Wyatt.

"THANKS!" Wyatt said as he grabbed the ice cream cone and started licking it.

"And if you come with me, there's a lot more where that came from," Evil Wyatt began to tell them.

But before Evil Wyatt could say anymore Chris asked Evil Wyatt, "Hey, what about my cousin, doesn't she get anything?"

Evil Wyatt turned to look at Melinda. Phoebe's daughter. She was the first to sense that he was evil in his alternate universe and was the one who alerted Chris to her suspicions and was probably the reason that Chris never joined him. _Hmmm, perhaps I should kill her as well, _Wyatt thought to himself. Then he said, "But of course, how could I be so rude. What would you like young Melinda?"

"Cookie! Big cookie!" Melinda squealed with delight.

Evil Wyatt rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his back and conjured a chocolate chip cookie as big as his head. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and gave it to the young girl who started to laugh uncontrollably.

"So you guys wanna come with me to my house? There's a lot more cool stuff besides giant cookies, castles and ice cream," Evil Wyatt told the kids.

"Yea! Please can we go right now?" Young Wyatt told his Evil self.

"Wait!" Chris said to his brother. "It's almost dinner time! We can't leave now. Plus we have to ask daddy's permission to go."

"I promise to have you back really quickly. You can just pick up the stuff that you want, and then you can come back home to play with it," Evil Wyatt told the kids.

Before the Chris could respond, the doorbell rang. Evil Wyatt muttered under his breath. He looked at his watch, he was supposed to still have another 3 minutes. He closed his eyes and tried to sense who it was. _Damn it_ he thought to himself. He turned his attention back to the kids.

"Pwease Chrissy? Can we go? I like cookies," his cousin was asking him.

"You know what?" Evil Wyatt interrupted their conversation. "I think Chris is right, I'll come back another time so that we don't interrupt your dinner time OK?"

In the background he heard Leo get up go answer the door. _Hey Billie! What are you doing here? _Leo asked her.

_I just wanted to drop Piper's coriander off. I borrowed it for a potion. _

_Go ahead, they're in the kitchen. _

"OK, I have to go. But remember don't tell anyone about me," Evil Wyatt said as he dark orbed out.

After he was gone, Chris told his brother and Melinda, "I don't know about this guy. He doesn't even know that we're not supposed to go anywhere right before dinner!"


	8. Let The Truth Be Told

Billie passed through the conservatory on her way to the kitchen. She bent down and gave the kids a hug. That's when she noticed the giant castle, the cookie and the ice cream.

"Hey, how did you make that castle guys?" Billie asked.

"Um, we used the blocks!" Wyatt quickly answered before Chris or Melinda could tell the truth. Melinda shot Wyatt a disappointed look and Chris rolled his eyes.

"And where did you get the food? I thought Piper hates when you guys eat right before dinner," Billie asked again.

"I conjured it," Wyatt told Billie. Little did he know, he was actually telling the truth. I was just showing Chris and Melinda my powers and Melinda wanted a cookie and I wanted the ice cream."

Chris started to chide Wyatt for lying so much but Billie was faster than he was. "Wyatt, you know you're not supposed to use your magic for personal gain. I won't tell your mom this time, but don't do it again OK?"

Wyatt nodded his head and Chris pulled on Billie's sleeve. "Auntie Billie! Wyatt didn't conjure all that stuff."

Billie patted his head. "Aww, that's nice, but you don't need to cover for your brother. I'm not gonna yell at him this time."

Chris started to say something else, but then Billie had already gotten up and started to make her way to the kitchen. She walked in and saw a stove working with a pasta sauce bubbling over. Billie used her telekinesis to stir the pot and then did a double take. There was no way that Piper would leave something on the stove like this. "Leo!" Billie started to call out when she saw her whitelighter's orbs starting to appear in the kitchen.

Leo came running into the kitchen with Coop and Henry following. "What's the matter?" Leo asked. "Demon attack?"

"Sorry, I just thought that there might have been. The sisters weren't here and I thought that they might have been in trouble or something, but they just orbed in," Billie explained.

"What?! Where were you guys?" Leo asked.

"We told you that we went to go vanquish the Viral Demon King," Piper explained.

"No you didn't!" Henry said, with the thought of his wife going out again without telling him starting to make him more angry.

"Piper told you when she brought you guys some food. You all just nodded your heads right Piper?"

"Right!" Piper affirmed.

"Uhhh…" Coop said for the men.

"It's OK, we're fine, you're fine, the kids are fine," Phoebe said trying to be the peacemaker.

"All right, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Piper told them and the men went back into the living room to finish the game and try to remember when Piper told them that they were going to vanquish some demons.

"Men," said Phoebe as she rolled her eyes. Everyone just laughed.

"Ummm, guys, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it," Phoebe told them now that they were in a good mood.

"OK, shoot," Piper told her younger sister.

"Well, after we defeated the Elementals, I had a premonition when I picked up the orbs," Phoebe started.

"Yea, I remember. You said you saw the final battle all over again right?" Paige said.

"Yes, but that wasn't exactly the truth. You see, I didn't want to worry you, but I actually saw a demon who sent the Elementals after us to distract us from something," Phoebe continued.

"WHAT!" Piper yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I know how much you guys want a normal life and how much you hated the Elementals coming to attack us after being demon free for so long, so I didn't want to worry you. I was going to look up the demon when I got a chance, and then see if I could defeat him on my own or with Billie," Phoebe said trying to justify her actions.

"Did you know about this?" Piper asked Billie.

"Well…" Billie said quietly fearing the wrath of the eldest Charmed One.

"Don't be mad at her Piper. I swore her to secrecy. Besides, I didn't give her any details because I didn't know what the demon then. All I knew was that he was blonde demon. Anyway, after we were attacked at the office, and the demon mentioned the blonde demon again, I knew it couldn't be a coincidence. So I really scoured that book. In the end, I couldn't find anything. That is until Melinda used a new power. She turned the pages of the Book of Shadows without touching it, like Grams used to do for us!" Phoebe told her sisters.

Paige gave a puzzled look and Piper quickly explained to her that their Grams used to turn to appropriate pages of the book when Prue was alive to help them find the demon that they were currently facing.

"So she turned it to the page that Leo wrote for Chris and Wyatt – Tips for Future Whitelighters – and when I touched the page to turn it, I was hit by the same premonition again," Phoebe continued.

"What are you trying to say Phoebe?" Piper said angrily, yet quietly. The pot in front of Piper exploded and flew in the air.

"Piper, calm down," Paige said walking over to Piper and started rubbing her back. Piper shrugged Paige off of her. "No, Phoebe is saying that my son is evil and everything that Chris did was for nothing!"

"Piper, look at Wyatt. He's not evil. I have a feeling that this Wyatt is from a different reality or timeline or something. I think we just need to stop this Wyatt from doing any more evil and send him back to his own timeline, preferably without the power to jump around anymore before he corrupts our own Wyatt," Phoebe explained.

"Why don't you go see if you a get a premonition off of Wyatt," Paige suggested trying to get Phoebe out of the room so that Piper wouldn't make Phoebe the next target of her anger.

Phoebe nodded and walked out of the room. Paige turned to Piper. "Why don't we go look in the Book of Shadows for anything about time travel and parallel universes? Leo, take Billie and Coop to Magic School and see if you can find anything there. Henry can you check on Phoebe and finish up dinner? We'll meet back here at dinnertime all right?"

The groups split up and Henry went to go check up on Phoebe. He walked into the conservatory and saw Phoebe with tears in her eyes and she was holding onto Wyatt. Chris and Melinda were standing in a corner watching quietly with Chris holding onto his new stuffed lion that the evil Wyatt had given him as well as Melinda's hand.

Henry first went over to the kids bent down and told them that there was some toys in his bag in the living room, but that they should be quiet about it because Piper might hear and get upset. The two kids gave their uncle Henry a hug and with a quiet squeal of delight they ran off to find their treasure.

Next Henry moved over to Phoebe. He got on one knee next to her and gave her a hug. Phoebe let go of Wyatt and returned the hug.

Henry told her, "It's gonna be OK. We'll find whoever is doing this and we'll put an end to it."

Phoebe said between tears, "I hope. I just… Piper was so angry and scared, I felt it. I feel like Barbas right now."

Henry racked his brain and then said, "the demon of fear?"

Phoebe pulled away from him and smiled. "You know Henry, you've been in this family for too long. I can't believe you knew that Barbas was the demon of fear!"

"Not to shabby for a mortal eh?" Henry replied.

"Not to shabby indeed," Phoebe said with a smile. She wiped away her tears and got up. "Sorry you had to see Aunt Phoebe like this Wyatt. Did I scare you?"

"No Aunt Phoebe. Are you feeling better?" Wyatt asked her.

"Yea, thanks," Phoebe responded. "Can I just hold your hand for one second?"

Wyatt thought the request was a little strange, but he grew up in a house where strange was normal. He held out his hand for Phoebe to hold on to. Phoebe took his hand in her own and closed her eyes concentrating on her power of premonition. She felt a gust of cold air and a shiver go down her spine and she let out a gasp.

_Evil Wyatt was standing over his seer's pool. _

"_The next time I see those kids I'm taking them with me. I have to return back to my reality before Halloween or I'll be pulled back into Limbo!" Wyatt said while slamming his fist on the edge of the stone basin. _

Phoebe opened her eyes and was brought back to her world. Wyatt looked up at her with his clear blue eyes hoping that he had helped. Henry was standing behind him holding his shoulders with a worried look in his eyes.

"Thanks Wyatt. You helped me a lot. Why don't you go see if you can find Chris and Melinda," Phoebe told her nephew.

Wyatt ran off in pursuit of his younger family members.

Phoebe threw her arms around Henry and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Henry returned the embrace and said, "No problem. If there is one thing I learned from marrying Paige, it's that families help each other."

Phoebe let go of Henry and smiled. She explained to him what she had saw hoping that he would understand it, but she could see that he didn't fully comprehend. She walked him into the kitchen to help him finish up dinner before heading up to the attic to explain to her sisters what she had seen.


	9. Springing Into Action

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Phoebe walked into the attic to see a nervous Piper pacing back and forth and Paige trying to get to calm down while flipping through the Book of Shadows to see if she could find anything.

"Ummm, guys," Phoebe said nervously, not wanting to set of Piper again.

Piper stopped pacing and looked up at Phoebe with hopeful eyes. Paige stopped turning pages in the Book and looked at Piper and then Phoebe.

"I got a premonition off of Wyatt. The Evil adult Wyatt has come from Limbo and he wants to turn our Wyatt so that he can get out and be free and essentially revert the future to the way it was before Chris changed it. But he has to do it before Halloween or else he's going to be sucked into Limbo again," Phoebe told them as quickly as she possibly could. She stared at Piper getting ready to dodge any attack coming her way.

"Halloween is in a week. So all we have to do is make sure that no one gets to Wyatt for a week and we'll be in the clear," Piper finally said.

"I don't know," Phoebe said hesitantly. "It doesn't make sense that he keeps attacking us when Wyatt isn't there and there's the fact that we still have to bind or strip his powers or something because what's to stop him from doing this again?"

"I agree with Phoebe," Paige said. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief because now there were two targets in the room.

"Fine, so what do you suggest?" Piper asked.

Before either of sisters could answer, they heard a cry for help coming from downstairs. Piper and Phoebe ran to Paige who orbed them downstairs into the foyer/hall right outside the kitchen. When they got there they saw Evil Wyatt and Henry protecting the kids. When Evil Wyatt saw the sisters he smiled and quickly said,

_What young eyes see as loving family and parent,_

_Now will see what is not as apparent, _

_Let them view them as demons now, _

_To undo this spell, there is no way how. _

Dark lights circled the Charmed Ones and Henry. Evil Wyatt created a blast of light to blind the children.

When the blast of light subsided, the Charmed Ones looked at themselves noticing nothing different. However, the looks on the children's faces told them that something was wrong. They were scared and frightened and were backing away from their parents. Wyatt threw up his blue shield to protect his brother and cousin.

Evil Wyatt called out, "Hey kids over here. Those demons took away your parents. I'll help you find them, come with me!" He motioned with his hand that the kids should come over to him. Wyatt took his brother and Melinda's hands and orbed them behind Evil Wyatt.

"No! Wyatt! Chris! It's me, mommy!" Piper tried to call out.

"Melinda! Come here to mommy!" Phoebe emulated Piper's actions.

But to the kids, all it sounded like were growls and snares which made them cling to the Evil Wyatt even tighter.

Paige wouldn't stand for this. "Vase!" she said holding out her hand. A glass ornamental vase on a table between the two groups was soon covered in bright blue orbs and flew off the table and hovered in Paige's hand before she threw it at Evil Wyatt, who merely used two fingers to activate his telekinesis causing it to fly away.

Phoebe used this as a distraction and she hopped onto the table and levitated to kick Wyatt in the face, but he caught her leg and spun her around and she fell down onto the ground with a large thud.

Piper's anger soared and she threw up her hands and flicked her fingers out toward the Evil Wyatt. He flew backwards and landed on a grandfather clock. The kids ran to him and Wyatt threw up his shield again this time protecting the Evil Wyatt as well who was starting to pick himself up and snickered looking at what the young Wyatt was doing.

"LEO!" Piper called. "GO GET YOUR SON!"

Orbs flew into the shield and then suddenly flew out taking the shield with him. Leo and orbed through the shield and picked up his family before orbing out.

"Ouch mother. I thought you never beat your children," the Evil Wyatt snickered. "Just give me your kids, and I promise I won't hurt you."

"If I'm really your mother, you know that I would never do such a thing," Piper retorted.

"Even if it means killing your unborn nephew?" Evil Wyatt laughed as he raised Paige up in the air.

"Paige!" Piper called out as she tried to grab Paige to bring her back down.

"WHAT!?" Henry said shocked at the news.

Suddenly Paige started to hold her neck and she said weakly, "Help." Evil Wyatt was strangling her. Her vision started to get fuzzy, but she noticed that Henry was starting to ball his hands, the way he did right before he took action. _Always my hero,_ Paige thought. 

Henry couldn't stand watching this any longer. Unborn baby or no unborn baby, he wasn't going to watch his wife get hurt. He ran straight for Evil Wyatt and tackled him. Wyatt's concentration of Paige was broken and she fell into Piper nearly unconscious. Evil Wyatt threw Henry off of him with his telekinesis and aimed an energy ball at the mortal.

"I can't stand you," he said before releasing the energy ball.

Piper threw up her hands and froze the energy ball. Wyatt looked at his mother shocked that she was even paying attention. She then flicked her fingers at him again, this time blasting him out of the door.

Evil Wyatt knew that he couldn't kill his parents. That would alter the reality too much, and might cause him to stay in Limbo. No, he could only take the children and now that they were gone, he would need to find them again. He dark orbed out of the street and away from his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Henry moved away from the energy ball before time unfroze. He ran over to his wife and took her from Piper's arms. Piper went over to help Phoebe up.

"My hero," Paige said to Henry weakly.

"My love," Henry responded. "So, you're pregnant?" Henry said happily.

Paige just nodded her head before closing her eyes.

"Paige!?" Henry called to Paige deathly afraid that Paige was dying before his very eyes.

"LEO!" Piper called out. "DON'T BRING THE KIDS THIS TIME!"

Leo came down in a shower of orbs.

"Paige first," Piper commanded.

"Leo, she's pregnant. Can you make sure the baby's gonna be all right too?" Henry asked.

Leo eyes widened, but he nodded his head and placed on hand over Paige's throat and another hand over her stomach. A golden glow emerged from Leo's hands. Paige's eyes fluttered open and the glow ceased. Henry threw his free arm around Leo's neck and pulled him into him. "Thanks man," Henry said.

"No problem," Leo said as he broke away from Henry and moved over to Phoebe who was still unconscious on the floor.

He placed his hands over Phoebe and a golden glow was emitted from his hands again. In a matter of seconds Phoebe's eyes were open and she popped up ready to do battle. "Where is he?" Phoebe asked as she scanned the room.

"Gone," Piper explained. "But the kids are safe right Leo?"

"I left them in Magic School with Billie and Coop," Leo told his wife.

"OK, Leo, you have to go back to Magic School and tell Billie that she needs to undo a spell for us," Piper said taking control of the situation.

"Why don't you guys do it by yourself?" Leo asked the girls.

"Because the spell affected us. Our evil son made us look like demons to the kids. I don't know if you might have been affected. The spell targeted all family, so did the kids seem squeamish when you dropped them off at Magic School?"

"Hmmm, now that I think of it, they did seem to run to Billie quite quickly to give her a hug. Perhaps they were scared of us," Leo commented.

"All right, while you do that, we'll work on tracking and binding evil Wyatt's powers," Phoebe said. She, Paige and Henry ran up to the attic and Piper gave Leo a quick peck on the cheek before following the others.

Leo smiled and then his face turned serious once again and he orbed out to Magic School.

Yea this is a short chapter. Sorry about it, but it's setting the stage for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing!


	11. Cauldron Side Chats

As Leo orbed into Magic School, he saw his kids run over to Billie. Coop was sitting there, trying to get Melinda to come to him with no luck.

"It's no use Coop. The kids are under some kind of spell that makes family look like demons to them," Leo explained.

Coop sighed. "At least now I know I'm not a horrible parent."

"Billie, the girls asked you if you would undo the spell, while me and Coop do some research on alternate realities and limbo. It turns out that this evil Wyatt only has until Halloween until he gets sucked back into Limbo or something. We have to find out how he got out and how to stop him from doing it again," Leo told everyone.

Billie nodded and ushered the kids away from Leo and Coop. Leo and Coop started grabbing books off the bookshelf and started reading.

Paige and Henry stood over a cauldron together while Piper and Phoebe are off to the side looking through the Book of Shadows giving the couple some time to talk.

"So you're pregnant?" Henry asked as he handed her some St. John's Wort.

"Yea, I found out this morning," Paige responded as she threw in some more ingredients into the cauldron.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Henry asked, not angrily but more with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. I mean you sacrifice so much for me and I thought that having this baby now, we might not be ready for it and it would just be a lot more sacrifices that you would have to make," Paige mumbled while looking down at some potion ingredients.

Henry put his hand under Paige's chin and made her look him in the eye. "I'm completely ready to handle a child. I know we haven't really discussed children, but I'm all for it. I'd like to think that I'd make a good father and I know you're going to be a great mother."

"Thanks, I think I know that now," Paige said as she pulled him into a hug. "You know what, if this baby's a boy, I want to name him after you Henry, my hero."

Henry just beamed with pride.

"Uhhhh guys, sorry to ruin your moment, but that potion is bubbling over," Phoebe said pointing at the violent bubbling and the smoke coming from the pot.

"Thanks," Paige said as she stirred the potion stopping it from boiling over.

"We got this spell that should work to bind his powers. And we made a small variation to the spell that Chris used to send himself to the past so that we can open a portal and send Evil Wyatt back into Limbo," Piper said filling the couple in on the situation.

"Great, and this potion should make sure that Wyatt's powers are bound. I think we just need to bless it with the Power of Three and we need some of his blood to be put into the potion," Paige explained.

"How are we going to get some of his blood?" Piper asked.

"Umm, well we do have some on hand, but I don't think you're going to like it Piper," Phoebe said.

"You can't be suggesting that we use our Wyatt's blood? He's only six Phoebe! I don't think that poking him with a knife is such a good idea!" Piper exploded again, the protectiveness of her family emerging.

"Can we use something else, like a hair or spit or something else that contains DNA?" Henry suggested.

"Hmmm, that might be a good idea. Although blood is usually used because it represents life force, I guess there's no harm in trying. There's ton extra so we can make two batches, one for little Wyatt's biological sample and one in case we need to stab the Evil Wyatt or something and add it to the potion," Paige responded and winked at her husband proud that he was learning so much about magic.

Paige picked up an athame preparing to add her blood to the potion to bless it when she felt a chill go down her back and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Paige saw her and her sisters fighting at Magic School with Evil Wyatt and the kids behind him again. Paige threw a potion but Evil Wyatt just flicked it away with a small gesture from one of his fingers. It flew into a wall and shattered. Next Phoebe threw the athame that she was holding with pinpoint precision and just as it was about to hit Evil Wyatt, he blinked and it was covered in dark purple and black orbs. He nodded his head in Phoebe's direction and the knife flew straight toward Phoebe. Before she could react, she the knife was sticking out of her shoulder and she slumped to the ground. _

Paige opened her eyes and saw that everyone was staring at her with concern. Henry had his hands around hers and he had taken the athame out of her hand. "Looks like I'm gonna have a handful, the baby takes after you Phoebe. I think I just had a premonition," Paige explained to the group.

"Hey!" Phoebe whined.

"I'm only kidding Pheebs," Paige said.

"Well what did you see?" Piper asked.

"I saw us fighting with the Evil Wyatt. We tried to the throw the potions, but he was expecting it. Then when Phoebe threw her athame, Wyatt was able to redirect it and stab Phoebe with it," Paige recounted to the group.

A look of dread passed over Phoebe's face. "Don't worry Phoebe, I won't let him do that to you. You get premonitions to alter the outcome right?" Piper reassured her little sister.

Phoebe nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

"Come on let's just bless this potion and then check up on the kids," Paige said trying to get Phoebe's mind off of what she had just said.

Paige poked her finger with the athame and passed it to Piper who did the same and passed it to Phoebe who reluctantly poked her index finger as well and placed the athame on the table with the cauldron. The sisters placed their fingers over the cauldron and squeezed them causing a few drops of blood to trickle into the pot causing a mini explosion. The potion changed from a dark green color to a pale blue color as smoke rose in the air.

The sisters then pulled out the spell that Piper and Phoebe worked on and said it over the potion.

Paige started bottling the vials, when suddenly Phoebe put her hands on her head.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Henry asked.

"Coop… in trouble…" Phoebe managed to say before she was covered in a pink light and disappeared along with the light.


	12. Showdown at Magic School

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

"Quick Paige, just grab a few vials," Piper said.

"Potion!" Paige said flicking her whole hand at the pot and then said, "vial!". The potion was filled with a blue light and then the light moved into three different vials. Paige grabbed the vials and then grabbed Piper's hand and they prepared to head to Magic School.

"What about me?" Henry asked and grabbed his wife's free hand. The three of them orbed to Magic School as Paige locked on to Phoebe's signal in her head.

They orbed to Magic School and saw that Billie and Coop were lying face down on the floor. Phoebe was bending down next to Coop and Billie trying to wake them with teary eyes and every so often was glaring at Evil Wyatt who had the kids rallied behind him again.

Henry rushed over to Phoebe and took Billie in his arms. He ran her to a couch fallen over couch glancing over his shoulder every so often to check that Wyatt wasn't going to attack him and hid her behind there. He helped Phoebe move Coop too, to protect him. Henry and Phoebe were hidden behind the couch and Henry told Phoebe, "Go help your sisters. I'll make sure these guys are OK. I know some first aid, and it may be mortal, but you guys need to make sure Wyatt doesn't kill everyone!" Phoebe nodded and moved to join her sisters.

"I guess he got to them before the Billie could reverse the spell," Paige said taking notice of the situation.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked everyone.

"You mean dad?" Evil Wyatt asked them. He pointed over to a wall where he was telekinetically holding a knife to his throat.

"Piper, help me…" Leo managed to get out without moving his throat too much.

"LEO!" Piper called out in agony. "Why are you doing this Wyatt? Just let you father go?"

"You guys just had to go and ruin my future. Now I'm going to raise this young Wyatt my way and I'm going to ensure my future is safe. Then I will take over the world!" Wyatt laughed.

"Wyatt please. You don't have to be like this! Come back to us and your loving family." Paige pleaded with the evil version of the twice blessed.

"Haha, you think that being with you guys is enough to turn me good?" Evil Wyatt scoffed at them. "You guys couldn't even defend me from Giddeon! There's nothing you can do to change my mind. And now, it's time to say good-bye."

"You're not getting out of here with our kids. KIDS!" Paige said holding out her hands orbing the kids to her. Melinda, Chris and young Wyatt were suddenly surrounded by orbs and they appeared next to Paige. However in mid-air Wyatt quickly put up his shield to protect his cousins from what her perceived as demons and the bubble hit Paige knocking her and the kids a few feet forward. Paige picked herself up and tried to talk to the kids, but they weren't listening.

"Give them back now Paige, unless you want me and Chris to say good bye to daddy," Evil Wyatt said pushing the knife closer to Leo's throat. His eyes were watering and fear could be seen in his eyes, though he tried to hide it.

"Don't…" Leo strained to say before the knife actually made contact with Leo's throat.

Paige didn't know what to do. On one hand there was no way that she was letting her nephew take himself…, yes, take himself to raise him to become the new source of all evil. On the other hand, Paige had known Leo forever and there was no way that she was going to let the love of Piper's life die before her very eyes with his blood on her hands. She looked at the Evil Wyatt with pleading eyes and the kids with loving eyes and Leo with worried eyes and the at her sisters with tired eyes. She did the only thing she could think of, stall for time for her sisters to come up with something.

"Please Wyatt, don't do this. We'll give you something else. Anything you want. We can make sure that you don't go back to Limbo, just don't kill Leo," Paige implored Evil Wyatt.

Phoebe looked at Piper and motioned to the knife that was flying on by Leo. She planned to take it away the mortal way while Paige kept Evil Wyatt busy. Piper nodded and got her hands ready to blow up anything that might stop Phoebe.

"Really and you think that your pathetic powers will be able to do what my extremely incredible powers have not been able to do for years?" Evil Wyatt snickered.

Paige saw Phoebe creeping over to Leo in the corner of her eye and realized what she was doing. "Well, what if the Power of Three and your powers and little Wyatt's powers combined were able to do it? See Wyatt family is a good thing they help each other out and they strengthen each other."

Phoebe was about two feet away from Leo and was creeping slower, hoping that Wyatt wouldn't notice them.

Wyatt laughed. "And what's stopping you from killing me? Huh mom? Would you kill your eldest son?" Wyatt asked and turned to Piper who froze, not by magic, but in fear. "Where is Phoebe?" He looked at Leo and saw Phoebe in front of her father holding the athame in front of his throat. He threw his hand as if he was throwing a fastball in baseball and by the time his arm finished the pitch and dark purple energy ball had formed in his hand and started hurtling toward Phoebe. Piper threw up her hands to freeze the magical attack and Paige called for the energy ball, but they were too slow. Phoebe didn't even have time to turn around to see what was coming before she was hit square in the back and slumped to the floor.

"PHOEBE!" Paige and Piper yelled as they started moving over to their sister. Leo bent down and placed his hand over her back and started to heal her. Piper started to move toward Phoebe and Paige started to move the kids toward Phoebe, but young Wyatt had inherited Piper's stubbornness and wasn't moving.

Evil Wyatt watched the chaos unfolding before his very eyes and smiled feeling worthy of the title King of Chaos. He formed a fireball in his hand this time and took aim at his mother, hoping to stun, not kill her, after all, he needed his sister to be born in order to steal her powers and contain a Power of Three within himself. He hurled the energy ball and before Paige could yell out Piper's name she was falling down to the ground.

"Leo…" escaped Piper's lips as she watched the room in front of her turn black.


	13. Sight Restored

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

"Wyatt, you stop this right now," Paige yelled. How could her adorable little nephew turn into someone who was willing to attack his own parents?

Leo looked up from healing Phoebe, who he knew was no where close to being healed, and saw Piper slumped on the ground. What was he going to do? It was like Prue's death all over again. How was he going to choose which sister to save? In his heart, he knew he had to get to Piper, but he couldn't just leave Phoebe here.

Wyatt looked up and saw his dad's face contort with anxiety and fear. "What are you going to do dad? Leave Mom or Aunt Phoebe to die?"

Leo glared and Wyatt and felt his anger rising. Suddenly the golden glow coming out of his hand over Phoebe stopped. Leo looked down. He had to stay focused, he had to remember what he was doing and he couldn't let anger get the best of him. He thought of love once again and called out to Paige, "Help Piper! Please!"

"What about the kids?" Paige asked. Those kids were not moving, but she couldn't leave her sister to die. She knew what she had to do. She orbed over to Piper and started to heal her sister while watching Wyatt. He smiled and slowly made his way over to the kids knowing that he had all the time in the world as his family was completely too preoccupied now.

Paige noticed this too and used Wyatt's arrogance to her advantage. She hurled one of the power binding potions at Wyatt. In the second it took him to dodge the potion, Paige had orbed herself and Piper's body back in front of the kids. Evil Wyatt turned around shocked.

"Well, Auntie Paige," Wyatt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It seems you are stronger and smarter than I remember. Perhaps you grow senile in your old age."

Paige tried not to let Wyatt affect her. He knew that he was trying to get her magic to fail her, to get her angry which would only make her lose Piper. She had to stay focus and protect the kids and Piper at all costs. Wyatt was still making his way over to her and she saw it in the corner of her eye. She doubled her efforts to heal Piper. If she could it would be two against one and then, Paige could work on getting the kids out of here, and Piper could handle Wyatt.

"PAIGE!" Leo called out.

Paige looked up and saw an energy ball coming at her. More golden lights were flowing out of her hands and Paige held up her hand and prepared to orb the energy ball away when suddenly it froze in mid air. Paige looked at her hand wondering if she was channeling Piper's powers somehow. She looked down and realized that Piper had woken up and had froze the energy ball herself.

"Thanks Paige," Piper said picking herself up.

"Anytime," Paige responded also getting up. "I'll reverse the spell on the kids and you handle Wyatt."

Piper nodded. She realized that she wasn't going to break through to this kid. He wasn't her son, of that she was certain. He was some boy hell-bent on destroying this world for his own personal gain. She flicked her wrists at the frozen energy ball and exploded the force knocking back Evil Wyatt, causing him to take a few steps backwards.

"Wyatt you're going to leave this school and you're going to leave this family alone, NOW!" Piper yelled and she flicked her wrists again, this time taking aim at Evil Wyatt. A small explosion erupted on Wyatt's shoulder and he staggered backwards again.

"OK, kids, I hope this spell works. I don't know if my magic alone can undo the spell that Wyatt put on you but here it goes:

_I call upon the ancient powers, _

_In this sacred place and in this dark hour, _

_To return to these kids the gift of true sight, _

_Let them see what is evil and what is light!_

This time white lights surrounded the kids as they looked around as the spell was being reversed.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris called out as he ran to hug his aunt. Wyatt and Melinda soon joined him.

Evil Wyatt looked up from being pelted by his mother's blasts. If Paige had reversed the spell, then he couldn't let the kids see that he was being blasted by their mother. He had to get away. He threw his arm wildly at Piper and she flew across the room and landed next to Leo. Leo helped her up and she had a cut on her face, but nothing serious. She looked up and saw Evil Wyatt dark orb out of the Magic School.

Piper got up and ran to her kids and Wyatt and Chris gave her a hug. "Mommy I was so scared," Chris told her.

"It's OK baby. I'm here now," Piper cooed to her sons.

Melinda grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her over to where Leo was healing Phoebe.

"Mommy OK, Unc Leo?" Melinda asked.

"Don't worry Mel, your mom's gonna be fine. She just got a little hurt that's all," Leo explained.

"Come one Mel, let's go see what Wyatt and Chris are doing," Paige said trying to drag Melinda away.

"No, stay with Mommy," Melinda said firmly and trying her best to hold her ground.

"Uhhh Paige, some help over here," Henry called out. Paige looked away from Melinda and toward where the sound was coming from. She saw Henry pop his head out from behind a turned over couch. _Oh darn, I completely forgot about Billie and Coop!_

"Coming!" Paige called back. "Leo you think you can watch Melinda for a sec?" Paige asked.

Leo nodded and Paige ran to help heal Billie and Coop.

Evil Wyatt sat by his seer's pool. _Why did everything happen so differently than he anticipated and how did his family's magic grow to be so strong? Now that they had reversed the spell, I am going to have to handle this quite differently. I have a mere week left to decide how to distract all six of these damn fools. Time to analyze each of their weaknesses, and this time no mistakes!_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is so late... I moved into a new school and it's been a rush getting adjusted... here's the chapter, and it hasn't been edited, but i felt like i need to rush this chapter out after this late... sorry for all the mistakes...

The group was all back at the manor tending to their battle scars. The kids were eating their long awaited dinner with Billie in the kitchen while their parents were talking in the conservatory.

"Damn, how could he become like this?" Piper complained to Leo. She was standing up packing in front of Leo who was sitting on a white wicker chair facing her. "I can't believe the other Chris had to suffer with this guy for so long and we treated him so badly when he got here."

"Don't worry about it Piper, that's all in the past," Leo said trying to comfort her. He pulled her into a hug and she let a tear slide down her face as she mourned her fallen son.

"Thanks," Piper said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You all right honey?" Phoebe asked Coop. Coop was sitting across from Leo on another white wicker chair and Phoebe was sitting on the glass top table across from him.

"Yea, thanks to you. You came to me and saved me," Coop told her and gave her a hug.

"Hmmm, I thought you summoned me. I felt your pain and then I teleported to you the way that you teleport places," Phoebe asked him puzzled.

"Nope, I guess our 'oneness' brought us together again," Coop said happy that he had a wife as loving and caring as Phoebe.

"Mmmm," Phoebe said giving Coop a hug and moving her self to sit on his lap.

"So, not only are you my hero, but you made sure that Billie and Coop and even Phoebe were able to see another day," Paige told Henry. The couple was sitting on the couch on the conservatory by the stained glass window. Henry had his arm around Paige and Paige had her head on Henry's shoulder.

"Yea, the life of an everyday mortal eh?" Henry said.

"Oh, you're no everyday mortal, you're quite the extraordinary mortal," Paige told him.

"Yeah?" Henry asked her.

"Oh yea," Paige said picking up her head to look Henry in the eye. "And I hope our baby is going to be as brave as you are."

"How is the little one?" Henry asked. "He or she didn't get hit by an energy ball or anything like that right?"

"Nope everything's gonna be just fine," Paige said and she put her head back down on Henry's shoulder and smiled.

Billie walked into the room and said, "Hey guys, you gonna come in for dinner or what? The kids are almost done and want to know if they can have some ice cream."

The parents laughed and they got up and started for the kitchen to get down to eat that family dinner that they had wanted to eat for some time now.

When they got to the kitchen they saw the three kids laughing and eating hardly affected by the day's events.

"It's good to know that they're brave little people," Phoebe said noticing the laughter.

"Yea, but we need to make sure something like this doesn't happen again," Piper said.

"That's true," Paige said rubbing her stomach. "But let's wait til after dinner. I'm starving, and I'm eating for two!"

"WHAT!" Coop and Billie asked at the same time.

"You're pregnant?" Billie asked Paige.

"Oh, yea! I forgot to tell you guys in all the confusion," Paige responded.

"AHHHH!!" Billie screamed in excitement. "Congratulations!" She ran to give Paige a hug.

"Congratulations," Coop said after waiting for his turn to give Paige a hug. "You're gonna be a great mom."

Paige thanked them all and they sat down to eat a long awaited meal, forgetting about the crisis at hand for an hour.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

Evil Wyatt was sitting in his cave and was trying to come up with ways to distract everyone. If the sisters called each other for help, Wyatt reasoned, then they might be able to protect his younger self and his younger brother.

_Mom was quite angry that I turned out not quite the way she wanted. If I could only remember that demon's name… Andras, yes, that's who it is. The spirit of rage, that should really do wonders for Piper. _

_And what about Phoebe? Hmmm, Phoebe and lover boy are trying to have another baby. Perhaps, their relationship needs a different kind of shake up. Let's see if I can summon good old Belthazor. Ahhhh, I remember the girls using summoning spell before, perhaps I can use that again. _

_And then there is Paige. She is so level headed, this might be difficult. Let's take a look in this grimoire. Oh, this will be interesting. The Source's Seer. She was able to steal Phoebe's unborn child from her womb. Perhaps a little blast from the past will be enough to scare them._

Wyatt laid out candles and prepared to summon the demons he needed to distract the girls and inform them of what they needed to do. First he summoned Andras the spirit of rage. He was more than willing to exact his revenge against the Charmed Ones and Wyatt pulled him to the side as he summoned the Seer. The Seer was also happy to attack the Charmed Ones and to steal Paige's baby, but she refused to do it without extra powers. Wyatt gave her some extra fire power and she moved to the side with Andras to wait for further instructions. Finally there was Belthazor.

"You want me to do what?" Cole asked Wyatt after hearing what Wyatt wanted. "I may hate the fact that Phoebe's with that stupid Cupid, but there is no way that I'm going to try and hurt her like that."

"Come on Cole, everyone has their price. What's yours?" Wyatt asked.

"I have no price, not for this." Cole said stubbornly.

"I was afraid that you might be like this, so I came prepared," Wyatt said. He waved his hands and tentacles came shooting out of the floor and clamped onto Cole's hands and feet. He tried to move but he the bonds were too tight. He tried to shimmer but when he did, his just felt extremely weak.

"Don't even try to use your powers. These bonds absorb power and then shoot it back at you," Wyatt explained as he pulled a yellow potion out from beneath is robe. He threw the potion at Cole and started to chant,

_Vestri mens est iam sub meus imperium_

_Vos mos subeo meus sulum votum_

_Temerarius meus sulum votum_

_Inops vos es pro infinitio_

A glowing black strand started to slide out of Wyatt's head and made its way slowly to Cole's. Cole tried to move to dodge it, but another tentacle shot out and held his head into place. The strand entered Cole's head and his eyes turned black and his body convulsed for a few seconds and then Cole fell limp and the strand disappeared. Wyatt waved his hand and the tentacles shot back into the ground and Cole slumped onto the ground. Wyatt moved over to Cole and kicked his still body to wake him up.

"Get up Cole," Wyatt commanded. Cole picked himself up and bowed down to Wyatt.

"Yes master. What is it that you command of me?" Cole asked Wyatt in a monotone voice.

"I want you to break up Phoebe and Coop. Get them to fight. I want you to kill Coop and I want you to have some emotion in your voice right now!" Wyatt yelled.

Cole nodded and moved to the sidelines with the Seer and Andras.

"I only need you to distract them long enough so I can go in and grab the kids. In order for you to do that I'm gonna give you all some enhancements to your powers." Wyatt waved at the demons they glowed for a couple of seconds. "Let's move out!" Wyatt finally said and with that, they four of them disappeared from the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

Paige and Henry are sitting together on their couch discussing the events of the day.

"See, this is the kind of thing we might have to go through with a magical baby, that's why I was scared to tell you about being pregnant," Paige told him.

"With every child there's going to be problems sweetie," Henry responded.

Paige laughed. "Yea, but who worries about whether their child is going to come to attack them from an alternate timeline to try to turn their younger self evil?"

"You make a good point," Henry said. "Ahh, don't worry about it. You want something to drink?" he asked getting up. "Some tea for you and the baby?"

"Yea that would be great. Just make sure its decaf please," Paige told him.

Henry nodded and he walked out and as he did so an outline of a woman started to appear in dark blue lights. The seer appeared behind Paige and she quietly got up and pulled a potion from beneath her red robes. She was just about to throw it at Paige's head when Henry came in to bring her the tea.

"Here you are honey," he was saying and looked up at Paige and saw the Seer behind his wife. "PAIGE BEHIND YOU!" he called out in a panic as he threw the tea cup at the Seer.

The ceramic cup cracked on the Seer's skin before she could react and dark red blood seeped out from her dark skin. She put her hand to her face and tried to stop the and the wound magically healed itself and she started to laugh.

Paige had already gotten up and moved to her husband's side. "What do you want? Didn't we vanquish you already?"

"Oh, yes, and now I'm back to finish what I started. One way or another I will have a Charmed One's baby to raise as my own!" the Seer said laughing. She hurled the potion at Paige.

"Potion!" Paige called out and the potion was filled with blue lights and landed in Paige's hand. She held her free hand to her stomach and told the Seer "there's no way that I'm going to let you have my baby!"

She grabbed Henry and was about to orb out but the Seer threw another dark purple potion and Paige, and this time it landed right at Paige's feet and released a gas that surrounded Paige and entered her body. Paige squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath trying to thwart the effects of the potion. Henry saw what Paige was doing and tried to moved her away keeping his eyes on the Seer who was watching them with a mysterious smile.

Paige opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was relatively unaffected by the potion and she grabbed Henry and tried to orb.

"Paige what's wrong?" Henry asked her after a couple of seconds.

"I… I can't orb," Paige said shocked.

"What?" Henry asked and saw the Seer chuckling.

The Seer formed a fireball in her hand and it started spinning and she threw it at Henry. Paige threw herself at Henry and pushed him down behind the couch. _We're trapped!_ Paige thought to herself feeling completely desperate. "Leo," Paige tried to call out one more time, although she knew that he wasn't coming. Leo was assigned to only them and if he didn't come the first time, that meant that he was doing something.

The two were now sitting with their backs against the couch together. Paige looked around the room hoping to find some way to defeat the Seer. Her eyes fell on Henry who was trying to hide the panic he was feeling, but Paige could see right through it. She hugged her husband, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she hugged him. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and the fireballs kept hitting the wall they were facing. Paige looked under the couch to see how close the Seer was and saw that in a minute she would be on top of them and then they were toast – literally. She looked past the Seer and saw a knife that Paige had used this morning to spread jelly on some bread.

Paige closed her eyes and did a quick prayer that her tele-orbing powers still worked and then called for the knife. She opened her eyes and saw that instead of the knife being surrounded by orbs, it was flying straight toward her, and in the process, stabbed the Seer.

"ARGH!" she cried out in pain as she felt the blade pierce her skin.

"Henry quick!" Paige said pulling up her husband and making a break for the door.

They ran out into the hallway and tried to catch their breath.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked.

"Come on, do you have your keys? We gotta get to the manor." Paige said between breaths.

"No, but I think we better move before that demon heals herself," Henry said.

The two made a break for the stairs and started sprinting down them.

"What happened to your powers?" Henry asked as they moved down to the ground floor of their apartment building.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing that potion suppressed all my whitelighter powers and that's why I couldn't orb but I could still use regular telekinesis," Paige conjectured.

"OK, so do you think you can stop that demon? Speaking of which, who the heck was that?" Henry asked still running.

"A demonic seer. We vanquished her many years ago. After we vanquished Cole as the Source, the Seer tried to take control of the Undeworld by stealing Phoebe's and Cole's unborn baby from Phoebe's womb. Actually Phoebe's baby vanquished her because his power was too strong for the Seer to contain in her own womb," Paige explained. "I guess she wants this baby, but what would she do with an angel? Phoebe's baby was a demon!"

"Who knows, perhaps she can change the baby somehow. I'd rather not find out. Is there some way that _you_ can vanquish her?" Henry asked just as the two made it to the ground floor.

"I think so, Piper had a potion that she thought would vanquish her. It's in the Book and I know it requires a piece of her flesh," Paige said as they ran outside into the street. "Let's hide in that coffee shop, I think I have a plan," Paige said pulling Henry to follow him.

"OK, the Seer is going to find out where were are, after all she's a Seer. But I think I can make the vanquishing potion to stop her. If I can't orb, I think I can astral project into the apartment and make the potion. You just protect my body while I'm in there OK?" Paige told him.

"Astral project?" Henry asked.

"Yea, basically separating my spirit from my body to make a copy of myself. If you need me you can shake my body or something and I'll probably feel it and come back," Paige continued.

"Probably?" Henry asked, starting to not like this plan more and more.

"Don't worry, you can do it!" Paige said as they sat down at a table. She nestled her head between her two hands that were leaning on the table and closed her eyes. She appeared as if she fell asleep, but her spirit was traveling back to their apartment.

Paige appeared in her magic room, where she kept her Book of Shadows and her potion making equipment. It was the third bedroom of the apartment and although there was no bed, there was a table in the middle of the room that held the cauldron that Paige made her potions in. There was also a cabinet that held a myriad of herbs and ingredients as well as a pedestal that held her own copy of the Book of Shadows. She looked around to make sure that the Seer wasn't there and after being slightly assured that she was in no danger she moved to her Book and started flipping through it. She found the entry on the Seer and saw that Piper had added the potion ingredients needed to make the potion. She started placing things in the cauldron quietly constantly listening for any sounds outside.

THUD! Something fell right outside the room that she was in. Paige took the athame from the table and quickly hid herself under the table in case it was the Seer. She looked under the door to see if there was any movement or any breaks in the light that was coming in, but she didn't see anything. She got back up and held the knife tight in her hand and looked around and satisfied once again she got back to making her potion. After throwing enough ingredients in, Paige looked at the Book again and saw that the last thing the potion needed was a piece of the Seer's flesh.

_How will I get it?_ Paige thought to herself. _I think I need Piper's help on this one, she can freeze her._

Without the ability to orb, Paige knew she needed another way to get to Piper. She started flipping through the Book and saw the To Call A Lost Witch spell. With a little tweaking she knew that she could use it to get to Piper. She read the spell three times to herself to make sure she remembered it and then moved her spirit back to her corporal body.

Paige opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the coffee shop where she was a couple of minutes ago. She looked up and Henry was standing above her. He looked panic his brow was heavily wrinkled. There were streaks down his face where tears may have fallen. "Where are we honey?"

"In an alley. You were right, the Seer came in and was looking for us. I snuck us out through the back and I tried to wake you up, but you weren't waking. I was so scared. I think she knows that we're near by."

"OK, listen, I think I need my sister's help. If she's here, then the apartment is empty again, let's move."

Henry nodded and they got up and made their way to the apartment.

"And Henry?" Paige said.

Henry looked at her. "Yea?"

"Thanks," Paige said. And the moved silently back the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is happening at the same time as the previous chapter.

Phoebe and Coop are sitting together in their loft in the living room drinking a glass of wine and unwinding after the day's stressful events.

"After all this, it really makes me appreciate how lucky I am to have you Coop," Phoebe said lovingly as she stared into his eyes.

"Perhaps Paige shouldn't get all the glory and we should have a baby too," Coop suggested teasingly.

"You know what Coop, I think I do want another baby. But not yet," Phoebe told him and Coop frowned a little. "But it doesn't mean we can't practice!" Phoebe joked and Coop instantly perked up. The two started kissing when Phoebe detected some kind of movement in the air. She pulled away from Coop and looked around and that's when she got the shock of her life.

"COLE!" Phoebe said backing up.

"Actually my name is Coop, Phoebe, but it's great to know what you're thinking about when we're kissing," Coop said a little annoyed.

Phoebe shook her head and pointed at the demon standing behind Coop. Coop turned around and when he saw Cole back from the dead he jumped up and balled his hands into fists. "What are you doing here Cole?" Coop asked.

"Just here to take back what's rightfully mine," Cole said a little sadly. "Phoebe."

"I have never and will not belong to you Cole," Phoebe told him. "So you can just leave right now!" She moved behind Coop and grabbed his arm as if to tell Cole that she had a new man in his life.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible," Cole told her. He moved his hand to his side with his palm facing up and a blue energy ball was created in the palm of his hand and he threw it at Coop with all his might.

Coop saw it coming and he teleported he and Phoebe out of the room and into their bedroom with Melinda. "I thought Cole was vanquished… several times!" Coop told Phoebe.

"It doesn't surprise me that Cole got out, but there's something not right about this," Phoebe responded.

"That's for sure," Coop said shaking his head. There was anger boiling in him knowing that this demon had just come to try to take the love his life away from him. He moved to Melinda's side getting ready to protect her.

"No, that's not what I mean," Phoebe said. "I know that you don't like Cole being here, but I can assure you that the last time we summoned Cole, he was over me. He was even happy that I had found love in my life. He even set me up with another demon to make sure that I didn't give up on love. This Cole, he didn't seem to have any emotion whatsoever."

"Demons rarely do Phoebe!" Coop said slightly annoyed that Phoebe was taking Cole's side on this. "Now come on, we need to get your sisters so we can vanquish this guy. Call for Paige and Leo!"

"We're not going to vanquish him until we question him. Cole helped us vanquish the Elementals and I'm not about to just give up on him like that. I'll call Leo to tell him to bring Piper and that's all we need right now," Phoebe snapped back, her annoyance escalating as well, that Coop was getting jealous over Cole.

"I'm sorry," Coop apologized. "You're right. I know it is over between you and Cole and I know that we have a great relationship now and I have nothing to be jealous of, but you gotta admit, this is a high power demon who wants to take you away. I have a right to be a little on edge right now.

Phoebe nodded and smiled. She patted her husband on the shoulder and nodded.

"Leo!" Phoebe called quietly not wanting to alert Cole to their location but it was too late. Cole burst through the door by throwing a low voltage energy ball at the door causing it to break into several pieces.

"Phoebe, come with me!" Cole demanded as he held out his hand expecting Phoebe to take and leave with him.

"Cole, are you in there? I know this isn't you. Who's controlling you?" Phoebe asked him.

Cole's outstretched hand was suddenly holding an energy ball and was now aimed at Phoebe. "I'm not going to ask you again. Come with me!"

Phoebe tried to control the energy ball and make it disappear in Cole's hand but she couldn't read any of Cole's emotions. _If he was using magic, didn't he have to be tapping into some emotional reservoir?_ Phoebe thought to herself. _If I can't get a read on this guy, perhaps it's not Cole and a shapeshifter or something like that?_

"I don't think this is Cole?" Phoebe told Coop and she moved behind him grabbing his arm for a second time. "Get us out of here, I don't know what this guy is? Get us out of here."

Coop grabbed the now awake Melinda's hand and tried to teleport his family out but Cole held out his hand and pulled it down. The pink light that had surrounded the Halliwells subsided and they had not moved out of their original positions.

"Come on Phoebe, if I wasn't Cole, then what kind of demon would have the power to do that?" Cole asked them. "You need me to divulge in some of the things that we used to do? You want me to tell you some of the secrets that we have? I'm more than willing. How about the fact that you were so obsessed with me that you have a two page entry on me in your Book?"

Melinda started to cry when she realized that she was in the presence of evil. Phoebe picked her up and started to rock her gently in her arms. "If you were Cole, then you'd wouldn't be here. When we summoned you last time, you were great with Melinda and even though she isn't your child, I know you wouldn't want to be the cause of her crying."

"Perhaps then, I'm not the man or demon that you think I am," Cole retorted.

He created another energy ball and threw it at Coop for a second time. Melinda saw it coming and froze both Cole and the energy ball trying to protect her family.

"Thanks baby!" Coop said taking Melinda from Phoebe's arms.

"No time for celebration yet, we better get a move on!" Phoebe said pointing to Cole who was easily fighting through the freeze and was moving in slow motion but getting faster by the millisecond. The family ran past him and out the door and back into the living room. Coop opened the cabinet and grabbed some spare potions that Phoebe kept in the house from the highest shelf in a wooden box. With neither parent having extremely powerful active powers, Phoebe made sure that there were other forms of protection in the loft in case of demon attacks.

"Is it OK if I use these on Cole? I don't know how powerful they are," Coop asked Phoebe.

"I guess so, we don't really have a choice at the moment. Let me try calling Paige," Phoebe said. "Paige!" but there was no response. "Oh, I hope they're not sleeping."

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Cole asked them.

"No where, you'll be the one trying to do the running," Coop said as the threw a potion at Cole. Cole saw it coming and threw a fireball back at the potion causing it to explode in the air. The shockwave from the potion caused Cole and Coop to fly backwards. Phoebe ran to Coop with Melinda in her arms. "Coop you all right?" She asked as she bent down to check on him. He was bleeding on his arm and he was knocked unconscious. Phoebe turned her head to check on Cole, who was lying on floor, but was starting to come to.

Phoebe put Melinda down next to her father and quickly ran back to the cabinet and grabbed another wooden container just a little bigger than the one holding their potions. She opened it and revealed white pyrite crystals. She ran around Cole and placed five crystals around him. Once the fifth crystal was in place, the five crystals shot up beams of light and created a crystal cage.

Phoebe ran over next to Coop and put his head in her lap for the second time today. Melinda walked over to her and asked, "Daddy OK?"

Phoebe gave her daughter a hug and nodded but just below the surface of her fake smile was someone extremely scared. _Where is everyone?_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is happening at the same time as the previous two chapters.

"Leo, how could we let this happen? How could we let our son turn evil? That means Chris died for nothing!" Piper ranted as she paced back and forth in front of the conservatory coffee table.

Leo was sitting on the couch behind the table and was watching her pace. He had brought Piper in here because he thought it would be calming with the plants and the stained glass windows, but now he was beginning to regret it. There were a lot of glass objects that Piper could accidentally blow up. "I know honey, but I promise, we won't let him get to little Wyatt," Leo told her as he picked up their child from playing.

"Yea? Whose to say that we will be able to protect them? Chris certainly wasn't able to stand up to his brother in the future, what makes you think we can?" Piper went on.

Leo looked at his kids and they looked a little nervous. "I'm gonna bring the kids upstairs because they look a little tired. Why don't you make some tea?" Leo suggested as he ushered his kids upstairs.

Piper rolled at her eyes. Leo just didn't understand. She moved into the kitchen to start the kettle.

Leo brought the boys to Phoebe's old room that was now occupied by both boys. It was filled with the countless toys that the two had accumulated over the years by their generous aunts who tried to spoil them. Two twin beds were against two walls so that the heads of the beds were met at the corner of the room so that the two boys could talk during the middle of the night. Although that's not how the room was designed by Piper and Leo, when Wyatt had magically done that, the two couldn't help but keep the room like that. After hearing past-Chris' hardships with his brother, they were glad that these two kids were becoming close.

"Hey guys, why don't you play in here? I'll help you brush your teeth in a couple of minutes. Did mommy scare you?" Leo asked his kids.

The two boys nodded and Leo gave them a comforting smile. "Don't worry, she's not mad about you. She's just mad about that demon that came and attacked today, OK?"

The boys nodded again. "OK good. Just remember that we love you guys very much. Alright, how about a group hug?"

Leo held out his hands and the two boys came running to him and grabbed him, and pulled them into a hug and smiled as he thought about the two wonderful boys that he had.

"All right, now you guys can play for a little while longer and then I'll be up to help you guys get ready for bed OK?"

"OK daddy," Chris said and he ran away to go play with a red fire engine. Wyatt soon joined him with a toy fireman.

Leo walked out of the room giving them one last glance and headed downstairs to continue his conversation – or rather continue listening to Piper rant.

He entered the kitchen and saw Piper making the tea, but still fuming and muttering under her breath.

He was about to tell Piper to calm down when he noticed some movement outside. "Piper, demon!" Leo yelled out and pointed to the window. Piper turned around with her hands raised ready to freeze or blow up whatever came at her but it was too late, Andras had already released a red ball of pure rage and it hit Piper and she glowed white for a second before the light dissipated.

"What the heck?" Leo muttered as he moved over to pull Piper away. Just then he saw a fireball coming toward them and he ran and tackled Piper just in time, and the fireball flew right over their heads. He got up and picked up the stunning potion on the fridge that they kept just in case of emergencies and threw it at Andras. With a howl of pain he exploded and returned back to the Wasteland.

Leo smiled and then returned his attention to Piper. He bent down to check for any injuries but she appeared unharmed. "You all right dear?"

Piper gave him a frown and said, "What do you think? You just tackled me you jerk!" Piper shoved him away. "I have half a mind to blow you up right now!"

"Piper? Are you OK? This isn't like you. I pushed you so that you wouldn't get hit by a fireball. Look the scorch marks are still on the wall," Leo tried explaining but Piper wouldn't listen to reason.

"Oh great! Now my kitchen in dirty. Can't you do anything right Leo? ARGH! The toaster oven next to Leo blew up without Piper even moving her hands, and Leo quickly jumped out of the way. By now he was an expert in learning how to avoid Piper's rage.

_This isn't Piper. Whatever that demon hit her with, obviously increased her rage. What was that demon's name? _Leo! _Was that Phoebe calling me? I can't leave Piper now though, Paige will help her. _

"Piper, I think that demon infected you with some kind of rage. We better go check the book," Leo said calmly hoping that his voice would somehow soothe Piper's emotions.

"Book, book, BOOK!" Piper yelled back as the pile of dishes behind Piper shattered into a million pieces. "That's why our son turned evil. All you think about is fighting demons and magic. You never give Wyatt enough attention!"

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. Now Paige and Phoebe were calling him at the same time. Something was definitely going on.

"Piper please, can we just go to the Book and check?" Leo pleaded. "Your sisters are also calling me, I think that something bad is happening right now."

"Typical Leo, you always have to help everyone right? Paige and Phoebe are big girls they can help themselves, why don't you just focus your attention on the boys." Piper said angrily. "I think I've had just about enough of you Leo!" This time Piper purposely threw her hands at Leo hoping to cause his molecules to rapidly collide and combust but Leo was quicker than her. He orbed up to the attic.

He could still hear the jingling of the other two sisters calling him and he knew that they were in trouble, but so was Piper.

"Leo, you better not be in the attic looking through that stupid book!" Piper called up to him.

Leo placed his hands over the Book of Shadows and closed his eyes and cleared his mind. It had been a while since he had done this for the girls, but it was like riding a bicycle and he hoped that it would come back to him. He placed his hands above the open book and the pages started flying back and forth.

Leo now put his focus on Piper and her anger and the Book's pages started flying but this time to land on a certain page. In a couple of seconds the pages stopped moving and Leo opened one eye and looked down at the Book to make sure that it was finished turning.

Leo looked at the entry: Andras – the spirit of rage. _This can't be good_ Leo thought to himself.

The book listed only one way for the anger to leave the person, if the person commits a grievous act of violence. Leo let out a low groan. He hoped that the other two sisters would be able to come up with some kind of spell to cause the rage to leave Piper, otherwise, someone was going to get hurt, and badly.

Just then Piper burst through the door. "I KNEW THAT YOU'D BE IN HERE LOOKING AT THIS DAMN BOOK!" Piper was about to raise her hands to try to blow Leo up again but bright white lights surrounded her and she was gone.

Leo's eyes widened as his wife disappeared. He looked at the entry about Andras again and hoped that it wasn't he who had taken her. He closed his eyes and tried to sense his wife and once he locked on to her signal, he orbed straight to her.

Meanwhile, Evil Wyatt was back in the cave. He had just checked on the location of all three Charmed Sisters and knew that they were all greatly preoccupied. He gave himself a mental pat on the back and dark orbed back into the manor into Young Wyatt and Chris' bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Paige and Henry ran to a romantic restaurant. There were candles on every table including the ones outside. Paige grabbed one from one of the tables and a knife from one of the place settings as well and they ran back into the alley that they were hiding in.

"Paige, you just stole from a restaurant. Please tell me that you aren't insane," Henry groaned.

Paige placed the candle on the dumpster and said, "I'm not insane. I just know that I can't do this without my full powers and my sisters so I have to call them, and since Leo isn't answering, then it's up to me to bring them here myself."

Paige took the knife and cut her index finger with the knife and placed it over the candle. Just then Henry grabbed her and pulled her behind the dumpster. He reached up and grabbed the candle and brought it down to them.

"What are you doing?" Paige whispered fiercely.

"I think I saw some movement at the other end of the alley. I think the Seer is here! Just call you sisters, fast!" Henry said.

Paige nodded and chanted,

_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across these skies, _

_Bring to me a sister near, _

_Piper come and settle here._

Paige squeezed the finger she had cut and let a drop of blood fall into the flame.

_Blood to blood I summon thee, _

_Blood to blood, return to me._

Twinkling white lights filled the alley and Piper appeared in front of them.

"What the hell Paige? I was just in the middle of doing something!" Piper yelled when she saw it was Paige that summoned her. "And why did you bring me to this filthy alley?"

"Piper, keep your voice down!" Paige whispered back. "I'm sorry we interrupted you, but the Seer is over there and we need your help vanquishing her."

"Can no one do anything themselves these days?" Piper groaned as she looked in the alley and saw the Seer. She threw up her hands and focused her anger into an extremely powerful blast.

However, Piper was blinded by her rage and didn't see the Seer throw up her hands as well. She created a blue wall that the blast bounced off of and flew right back at Piper who flew back into a wall and then slid down and fell into a slump. "You people forget that I am a Seer and that I have advanced knowledge of the events that are to take place!" the Seer laughed at them.

"Damn it! I don't know if I can still heal people if I can't orb," Paige grumbled to Henry.

"It's OK, try calling for Leo again," Henry suggested.

Glowing blue lights signaled the arrival of Leo before Paige could even call for her brother-in-law. "Piper?" He called out looking for his wife.

"Leo!" Paige cried out happily. She's over there! She needs healing but…" Paige didn't get a chance to finish her warning. Leo ran over to his wife unable to think about anything except her safety. However as soon as he moved out from behind the dumpster a fireball flew from the other end of the alley and hit Leo in the head and he too fell down in pain.

"Oh god! Henry, what are we going to do?" Paige asked her husband.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do, we're not going to freak out!" Henry said shaking Paige.

Paige nodded silently and Henry continued. "OK, I'm gonna try to distract the demon and you try to heal Leo and Piper, OK?"

Paige nodded again. Henry looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and found the knife that Paige had used to cut herself with. He picked it up and nodded to Paige who ran over to Leo who was the closest to her and placed her hands over his arm and tried to think about how much she loved him. Meanwhile Henry pulled himself up and ran toward the Seer armed with his knife.

"Are you serious?" the Seer laughed. She raised his hand and soon Henry was running but realized that his feet were never touching the ground. The Seer was holding him and she slammed him against the wall and held him there.

"Paige…" he managed to get out.

Paige looked up after accomplishing nothing with Leo and saw what was happening to Henry.

"Let him go!" Paige yelled at the Seer.

"Or what? You gonna yell at me some more?" the Seer taunted. With the Seer's attention focused on Paige, she temporarily loosened her mental grip on Henry allowing him to take the knife in his hand and hurl it at the Seer with an assassin's accuracy. The knife land blade first into the Seer's back and she cried out in pain causing Henry to fall back to the floor. He ran back over to Paige and appeared to be relatively unharmed.

"We gotta get out of here!" Henry told her.

"What about Piper and Leo?" Paige asked. "We can't leave them."

"And you won't have to," the Seer said through the pain. She held up her arms and held Henry against the wall for a second time to day and with the other arm she held Paige up over the dumpster.

"And now, I think I'll be taking your baby," the Seer said. She made her way over to Paige who was struggling to break free from the telekinetic hold the Seer had over her.

The Seer started chanting in Latin and had her hand right in front of Paige's stomach.

_No this can't be happening! I can't lose my baby, not like this. Piper and Leo still need help, and Henry, I don't want him to have to go through this. _Paige looked around for anything that could help her and she noticed that the candle that she had used was still flickering underneath her. She squeezed her finger again and let a drop of blood fall down into the flame and started chanting as fast as she could.

_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across these skies, _

_Bring to me a sister near, _

_Phoebe, come and settle here._

_Blood to blood I summon thee, _

_Blood to blood, return to me._

White lights started to fill the alley for a second time and the Seer stopped chanting to see what was going on behind her. Phoebe appeared and saw the woman who tried to turn her evil, who tried to steal her baby, who took her first husband and turned him evil and ruined their life together and the rage caused her to punch the Seer in the face.

The Seer startled did nothing to protect herself and stumbled backwards taking the full force of Phoebe's punch. But it wasn't over yet, Phoebe kicked the Seer as she was stumbling backwards and she cried out in pain.

Paige had moved over to Henry to check that he was OK and was not taking in the situation at hand. "Get her on the back!" Paige called out remembering where Henry had thrown the knife. Phoebe kicked her hard in the back and the Seer crawled into a fetal position to try to reduce the pain.

Phoebe picked up a pointed bar and used all her strength and stabbed the Seer straight in the heart and Seer was engulfed in flames and disappeared leaving behind a pile of ashes.

Phoebe looked back at Paige and Henry and brushed away some of the hair that was in her face. "Whoo, that was a workout!"

"Leo and Piper," Paige said quietly and pointed in the direction of their fallen bodies. Phoebe followed Paige's hand and saw her brother-in-law and sister laying on the floor.

She ran over and saw that Leo didn't seem to be hurt to badly but when she went over to Piper, she saw that blood was freely flowing from her left shoulder.

"Paige, do something!" Phoebe begged as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Don't you think I tried? The Seer took away all my whitelighter powers. I can't orb and I can't heal. Our best bet is to wake Leo up and hope he can heal Piper," Paige explained.

"We gotta get out of this alley though guys. Someone might see us and get worried," Henry pointed out.

"I need to get back home! I left Melinda with Cole! He's in a crystal cage and Coop's knocked out," Phoebe just remembered.

"COLE?" Paige said shocked.

"Yea, I think he's under some kind of mind control though," Phoebe said quietly.

"OK, explanation later, how are we going to get out of here? I can't orb remember?" Paige said.

"How about this?" Henry asked. He pulled out a white potion from his pocket. "You told me always to carry this teleportation potion in my pocket just in case. We can use it now!"

Paige hugged her husband and took the potion. Henry and Phoebe dragged Leo's body next to Piper's and they threw the potion on the floor causing the vial to break and a white cloud to come out of the bottle. When the cloud was gone, so were the five people standing there before.


	20. Chapter 20

The five bodies appeared in Phoebe's living room. Two of them were lying on the floor.

"Mommy?" Melinda called out.

Phoebe looked toward the sound of the voice. "I'm back Melinda. Sorry I disappeared like that."

"Yea, I needed your mom's help," Paige explained.

"OK," Melinda simply replied.

"How's daddy?" Phoebe asked as she moved over to her daughter lying next to her husband.

"He's still sleeping," Melinda told her mother. Coop still had his eyes closed and his hand over his stomach.

"Oh, Phoebe, I see you came back to me," Cole said teasingly.

"Oh, god, you really are back!" Paige said disgustedly.

"Oh, Paige, what a pleasant surprise. What ever happened to Piper?" Cole mocked.

"Don't listen to him Paige. Henry, you get the first aid kit in the bathroom and try to revive Leo. Paige try to work on getting yourself back to 100 power and I'll check on Coop," Phoebe commanded. "Let's move these guys into the bedroom, I don't want Cole to keep bothering us."

Henry walked off to the bathroom and came back holding a bottle of antiseptic, bandages and various other first aid supplies. Phoebe took the bandages and tried to stop Piper from bleeding. Henry worked on Leo. Meanwhile, Paige was looking through Phoebe's copy of the Book of Shadows for anything that might restore her powers. "I think I found something. It's how to undo a binding spell. Maybe the Seer bound my whitelighter powers?"

"Maybe, try it," Phoebe suggested as she continued bandaging Piper up.

"I would but it requires the Power of Three," Paige said. "We need Piper… How's Leo, Henry?"

"Well I think he's starting to come to," Henry said helping Leo up to a sitting position.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"No time now, you gotta heal Piper!" Phoebe called out motioning to her fallen sister.

"Oh my! Is that Piper?" Leo asked them.

"I know that she's badly hurt, but you should recognize your own wife Leo," Paige said.

"My wife?" Leo asked extremely confused. "And who are you all you people?"

"What the… Leo did you lose your memory or something?" Phoebe asked scared.

"No, I know that I'm Leo Wyatt and I'm going to medical school. I want to become a doctor." Leo replied. "And I know that I'm dating a woman named Lillian, definitely not this Piper." Leo started to back away from the group and into the kitchen.

"I think he thinks that he's who he was before he became a whitelighter. Lillian was his wife when he was a mortal and he was a medic in the war he was fighting," Phoebe explained to Paige and Henry.

"Then what are we going to do? He's not going to know how to heal Piper," Paige said worriedly with a frown on her face as she watched Leo move further and further back.

"We have to bring her to a hospital," Henry told the two girls. "All the first aid kits in the world is not going to help Piper."

"No, it'll take too long. I think I have a plan, but we'll need Leo's help," Phoebe said.

"What is it? Because I don't think Leo is in a state where he is ready to help or to see magic," Paige told her sister.

"Well you better hope that we can convince him to help us because he's going to be exposed to magic. Remember when the Source got a darklighter to hit Leo with a poisonous arrow," Phoebe told her sister.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Paige asked.

"Well, back then you weren't able to heal people. You could barely orb. But you were able to channel Leo's magic into your own and heal him. Maybe you can do the same right now."

"OK, but how are we going to convince him?" Paige asked the obvious question.

"Let me try to convince him," Henry said. "After all it wasn't too long that I learned that magic existed. I think I might be able to calm him down."

"Thanks Henry," Phoebe told him.

Henry walked over to Leo who was looking for a way out. He had already opened all the windows but realized that they were too far up.

"Hey man," Henry said to Leo.

Leo turned around with a frightened look on his face. "Listen, I don't know who you people are, but I'm no one. Please don't hurt me, I'll do what you need me to do."

"What are you talking about? We're not going to hurt you," Henry told Leo.

"There's a man in some kind of force field outside and look at all this new technology. You guys are some kind of aliens aren't you?" Leo said quickly as he backed away from Henry.

"We're not aliens. Please just listen. You hit your head and lost your memory but we need your help. I know that this is hard to believe but there is magic in this world and you possess some of it. We need your help to heal that lady, who happens to be your wife," Henry tried to explain.

"I don't believe you," Leo said shaking his head. "And that's not my wife, I've already told you that."

"OK, you were willing to believe not so long ago, that aliens existed. Why don't you believe that magic exists?" Henry asked him.

"I just can't believe that I'm part of all this craziness," Leo said.

Henry sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for Leo to join him, but Leo didn't move a muscle. "Come on, Leo I know you. You must have some memory of Piper. Even if it is just a feeling of familiarity. And even if you don't I know that you wouldn't leave someone there who was hurt that needed help. You're the kind of person that is willing to help everyone and anyone. Please just help us."

Leo's first reaction was to run, but as he thought about it, he knew that they were right. He took an oath to help people and he became a doctor just so that he could help people, it was his nature. Leo nodded his head and followed the man into the bedroom. He saw Piper lying on the bed with her blood starting the stain sheets. Leo felt a sorrow and pain that he hadn't expected to feel. It was as if some part of him actually knew this woman and was saddened by her pain. "What do you need me to do? I can't help her unless I have the proper medical tools."

"Don't worry, all you have to do is put you hands over her wounds and I'll handle the rest," Paige explained in a comforting voice as she guided Leo's hands over Piper's wounds.

Leo closed his eyes. He was nervous and he didn't want to see whatever magic these people claimed to be using.

Paige placed her hands on top of Leo's and let the feeling of magic flow through her just as Piper had instructed her many years ago. A golden glow came out from Leo's hand and started to close up Piper's many wounds. Soon Piper was fully revived and opened her eyes.

"Leo why are your eyes closed?" Piper asked him.

Leo opened his eyes and looked at the now awake Piper. "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked. So now I can leave right? You said that's all you needed me for?" Leo asked them desperate to get away from all this magic nonsense. Right now all he wanted was to go home and curl up with his wife Lillian. Suddenly, Leo was surrounded in blue orbs of light and disappeared leaving one very confused Piper and three very concerned and worried family members.

--

I know that I've been really bad with updating, but school has been really hectic for me this year. for those still reading just want to say thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Back at the manor, Chris had gotten tired of playing with his toys and had crept up on his bed. When he had fallen asleep, Wyatt pulled the blanket over his brother and continued playing quietly with his toys. While part of him wondered where his father had gone, he was also preoccupied with his toys.

Just as Wyatt decided to stop playing with his toys and head downstairs and start looking for his parents, dark orbs started to form in front of the door.

"Hey Wyatt!" the Evil Wyatt said excitedly. This time he was wearing mortal clothes, a brown tee shirt and black jeans.

"Hello! We gotta be quiet, Chris is sleeping," Young Wyatt whispered back.

"Oh, OK. How's it going little man?" Evil Wyatt whispered to him.

"Good, I'm just looking for mommy and daddy," Young Wyatt told him. "They've been gone for a long time." Young Wyatt tried to move past Evil Wyatt to head towards the basement.

"Oh, OK, I'll help you look," Evil Wyatt said. He could gain his younger version's trust by helping to look even though he was well aware that their parents were no where close to the house.

Evil Wyatt took the child's hand in his own and together the pair scoured the house. They first looked in the kitchen where Wyatt had last seen his mother and father and they worked their way up to Piper and Leo's room.

"Where are they?" Young Wyatt asked his older counterpart worriedly as they walked back to his bedroom.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they didn't mean to leave you," Evil Wyatt said comforting. They made it back to the room where Chris was still sleeping on his bed.

"Hey here's an idea," Evil Wyatt started to suggest. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded. "Why don't you and Chris come over now? You can get that Rocky Road ice cream and can pick out the toys that you want to take home."

"Not now, Chris is sleeping. We shouldn't wake him up," young Wyatt said. He looked over to where Chris was sleeping on his bed snuggled up with his new stuffed lion.

Evil Wyatt cursed under his breath. _Look how corrupted this young child was. Damn that Christopher! Looks like I'll need to do a lot more work to mold this child then I thought._

"Awww, that's true. But don't you think Chris would want to come with us? There will be tons of toys for him to play with," Evil Wyatt tried to tempt his younger counterpart again.

"How come we can't just wait until morning? Chris is pretty grumpy when you wake him up when he wants to sleep," young Wyatt explained.

Evil Wyatt clenched his jaw and balled up his fists and squeezed them as hard as he could trying to alleviate some of the frustration that this kid was giving him. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

"OK, that sounds like a good idea. I just wanted you to come with me in case any demons come here to attack you guys," Evil Wyatt tried to reason with young Wyatt.

"Oh, OK," young Wyatt said and he went back to playing with his toys getting bored with this man.

"How about you conjure up some Rocky Road ice cream for yourself right now?" Evil Wyatt asked. _If he's not coming with me, then at least I can start making him see how much fun it is to use magic for personal benefit here._

"How do you do that?" young Wyatt asked quietly still minding the fact that Chris was asleep.

"Oh, it's easy I'll teach you," Evil Wyatt said with a grin. He was finally getting through to him. "Just try to visualize that ice cream. That waffle ice cream cone with a little bit of ice cream dripping down the side. And those delicious chunks of chocolate and nuts and marshmallow in that chocolate ice cream!"

The young child closed his eyes and listened to what the man was telling him. His mouth started to water as he pictured the savory ice cream. He wanted that ice cream right now! Suddenly he felt as if he was holding something. He opened his eyes and saw right there in his hand was a cone of rocky road ice cream.

"COOL!" the little blonde boy yelled and started licking the ice cream.

"Oh if you think that's cool, think of all the other things you could conjure…" the evil mastermind said as he rubbed his hands together finally happy that he was getting somewhere.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where did my husband just go?" Piper asked angrily. She didn't understand why Leo would just leave like that. It wasn't like him… unless there was something wrong.

"Ummmm I don't know how to tell you this Piper…" Paige mumbled. She looked up and saw Piper's worried face and how anxious she was feeling. "Phoebe." Paige said indicating that Phoebe should continue.

Phoebe was caught off guard. She shot Paige a "thanks a lot" look and continued for her sister. "Well honey," Phoebe said as she sat down next to her sister on the bed and threw her arm around Piper's shoulder. "Leo appears to have lost his memory."

"WHAT! HOW?" Piper demanded to know.

"Ok, um, well Henry and I were being attacked by a demon – the Seer to the Source to be more exact – and we summoned you because we needed your help. And you started yelling and the Seer saw you and you saw the Seer and basically she deflected your blast and you were knocked out. And then Leo came to save you but he was too focused on you and got hit in the head with an energy ball," Paige explained as quickly as she could. She didn't want to be the one who got Piper so angry.

"And now, Leo doesn't even know that he's a whitelighter or that magic exists. He thinks he's still married to that woman Lillian," Phoebe went on. "I could feel the love he had for you and the sorrow and pain he felt when he saw that you were hurt, so I think that the memories are still there." Phoebe said trying to make her sister feel better.

The whole time, Piper had tears flowing down her face. How could her husband not recognize who she was? How could this be happening to her? Why did these things always happen to her? "LEO! LEO! Please come back to me!" Piper cried out. When nothing happened, Piper shrugged Phoebe's arm off of her and ran out the door yelling, "I have to find him!"

"Piper, he orbed out and he doesn't know how to control his orbing powers. We have no idea where he might be!" Phoebe tried to tell her sister, but it had no effect. Piper was already out the door.

"Should we follow her?" Paige looked to her older sister for guidance.

"I think she might need some time to herself," Henry told his wife. "She just needs to sort things out. In the mean time, we have some problems of our own that we have to deal with."

"Right, we still need to get your powers back and we still need to deal with Cole," Phoebe said.

"OK, well without Piper, we have no way of using the Power of Three so one of us better get a move on writing a spell to get Leo's memories back, one of us needs to write a spell to get Cole out of here, and one of us needs to scry for Leo and find out where he is," Phoebe continued.

"What about the kids! Oh my god! Wyatt and Chris! There's no one at home with them," Paige exclaimed.

"Paige why don't you just astral project yourself to them. You can write the spells while you watch them," Henry suggested.

"You're astral projecting now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, and regular telekinesis. I guess astral projection is the witchy way of orbing," Paige chuckled.

"OK, well get a move on. I guess you're writing the spell to get Leo's memory back?" Phoebe asked.

"OK, got it," and she closed her eyes and fell onto the bed.

"And Henry, I don't know how good you are with poetry, but it looks like you're writing a spell too," Phoebe said. "And I'll scry for Leo."

"OK, but don't laugh at my work," Henry warned her.

Phoebe laughed as she took out a map and a scrying crystal. "Don't worry, we've all had bad spell days."

"Even the great columnist Phoebe Halliwell?" Henry asked feigning shock and surprise and he held his hands to his mouth as he gasped in air.

Phoebe laughed with Henry and playfully punched her brother-in-law.

"Wow! I never knew being a witch could be so cool!" Wyatt said. He looked around and saw all the things that he had conjured, several toy cars, another stuffed animal, a cake, a television for the room, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Very good! You know there's a lot more that you can do with your magic?" Evil Wyatt asked him as he surveyed his work.

"Really? Like what?" Little Wyatt asked him.

"Well I'll show you when you come home with me. I have lots of things there to teach magic with. It's kind of like Magic School," Evil Wyatt explained.

"Daddy works at Magic School! Mommy said one day I might have to take classes there!" Wyatt exclaimed.

_This excited kid act is getting real old, real fast_ Evil Wyatt thought to himself.

"Really? How exciting!" Evil Wyatt told his little self. "So you ready to go? Oh, but we should really bring Chris too, right?"

Wyatt pulled himself up onto Chris' bed and checked to see if his brother was still sleeping. His eyes were squished shut and he was tossing gently and had a scared look on his face. Wyatt put his hand on Chris and softly whispered his name, "Chris? You OK?"

Wyatt's touch caused Chris to shut his eyes even tighter.

_Together Wyatt and Chris were in a cave. Sure there were toys and food everywhere, but something just didn't seem right. The man who had come to visit them over the past few days so many times was standing in front of him and was chanting something in an unknown language. Suddenly, he felt weak and his legs weren't able to support his body any longer as he slumped to the ground. _

Chris bolted up. "DAD! MOMMY!" he screamed out for his parents.

Evil Wyatt groaned. He turned around to make a quick getaway when he saw Paige standing in the doorway armed with a glass vase. He smiled at her and threw his hand out causing her to fly into the opposite wall. The force of impact caused Paige to let out a groan and disappear in a red light. He quickly turned his attention back to the two.

Meanwhile Leo was trying to get his bearings. He had just teleported somehow to the middle of an empty street. _Luckily no one saw me, but still what's happening to me? First golden light can shoot out of my hands and heal people and now I can teleport places. What's next? _He started to meander down the street and trying to get a feel for where he was. _I was just thinking of Lillian and now I'm here._ Leo stopped in front of a red brick house. There was something familiar about it. This is the house that Lillian and I bought before I enlisted. He looked at the address and it matched.

He started to walk up the stairs and he reached into his pocket to take out his keys but found he didn't have any. He looked at himself for the first time and saw that he was covered in bandages and he actually did feel a stabbing pain in his head. _Should I knock on the door, or are those guys right? Am I really married to that woman Piper? No, I must not let them get to me like that._

He knocked on the door and a young teenager answered. He pulled out his iPod headphones so he could hear the man talk. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, is Lillian home?" Leo asked politely. _Who was this kid? Perhaps Lillian had some nephew or cousin perhaps? And what was in his ear? _He had never seen such a thing before and Leo was starting to get worried.

"The only Lillian that used to be here is my grandmother and she went out to the market with my mom," the boy responded. "Do you me to tell her you stopped by?"

_Grandmother? What was going on here? _

"How old is your grandmother?" Leo asked again, completely ignoring the boy's last question. "When was she born?"

"I don't know who you are mister, but I don't think I should be talking to you anymore," the boy said, feeling uncomfortable with the invasiveness of Leo's questions. He started to close the door, but Leo caught it before it could close completely.

"Please, I didn't mean to it like that, I'm sorry. Could you just tell her that Leo stopped by and that perhaps she could meet me at the disco later?"

"Fine, I'll tell her," the boy said and he completely closed to door. He didn't bother to ask the man what a disco was, all he wanted to do was to get away from him.

_DAD!_ Leo heard in his head. But that wasn't his voice. It was a child's voice. Why did it sound so familiar? Was it his child? It was his child, his son… Chris! The memories started to come back to him. Chris was his second child he had with Piper Halliwell. And he was a whitelighter and he could hear his son's call… call? Chris needed his help. He forgot that he had left Chris with Wyatt when Piper got summoned away. He quickly orbed to his son's side, not caring who saw him. All he cared about was helping his family, his son.


	23. Chapter 23

Leo orbed into his sons room and was shocked to see how messy it was. There was candy and toys everywhere.

"Wyatt, Chris are you guys OK? I heard you call for me Chris," Leo told his sons as he turned to look for his sons. Chris was huddled on his bed and Wyatt was next to him comforting him, but Leo also noticed a familiar stranger also in the room. Leo quickly moved to take his two sons from the approaching stranger.

"Hello, Leo," Evil Wyatt said.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked as he pushed his sons behind him.

"Just having a lovely chat with your children," Evil Wyatt said while pointing toward the two boys behind Leo. "Are you going to stop me from talking to myself?" Evil Wyatt chuckled to himself.

"Come on guys, we're getting out of here," Leo said and he started to orb away when Evil Wyatt called out to him.

The three guys disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs, not noticing that similar dark purple and black orbs were following them.

Paige gasped for breath back at Phoebe's apartment. Wyatt had thrown her against a wall and the force was enough to knock her astral self back into her normal body. She had to tell Phoebe what she saw. She took one last deep breath to get her energy back and ran into the living room of the loft. She saw Henry looking at the Book of Shadows and scribbling a spell down on a piece of paper and Phoebe scrying on a table next to Cole who was still trying to convince Phoebe to let him out of the crystal cage.

"Phoebe, Evil Wyatt is at the manor. He just knocked astral me into real me," Paige said as quickly as she could.

"WHAT?" Phoebe said in shock.

"I know, we need to get over there fast," Paige said.

"Can you astral project back over there?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"Probably, but I don't think I can take him alone," Paige admitted sadly.

"That's all right. Just get over there and make sure he's not doing anything to the kids," Phoebe told her.

Paige nodded and sat down on the couch next to Coop's unconscious body. She was about to astral project, when suddenly Leo, Wyatt and Chris orbed in.

"Leo! You're back man!" Henry shouted in excitement. "Do you remember everything now?"

Leo nodded and Henry pulled him into a "bro hug". Leo returned the hug but quickly pulled away. "Evil…" Leo stopped and pointed to Wyatt not wanting Wyatt to get confused. "He was at the manor and he's been talking to the boys."

"We just found out. Paige astral projected to watch the boys, but he put her back into her normal body," Phoebe told him.

"Astral projected?" Leo asked confused.

"Yea, short story, demon fight with Seer causes me to lose orbing power. Need Power of Three to get it back, but Piper has gone MIA looking for you," Paige said quickly. "You go get her back here, and we'll protect the kids,"

Leo nodded getting the gist of everything and orbed out.

Paige took the boys and moved them to Melinda's room where she was currently sleeping. "All right guys, try to be quiet because Melinda's sleeping," Paige explained.

"Aunt Paige, I had a bad dream before," Chris said clinging to his aunt.

Paige bent down to look into Chris' innocent green eyes. "What happened?"

"A man was holding Wyatt and my hands and he was saying something, but I don't know what, and I just started to feel weak, and I just fell down on the floor. Then the monsters came and they were going to eat me," Chris told his aunt as his eyes started to water from just reliving the memory.

Paige grabbed her nephew and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's going to be all right. It was just a dream and you know what? You mommy and daddy and your aunt Phoebe and I will always be there to protect you, so you don't ever have to worry about things like that." But deep down inside, Paige had a sinking feeling. What if Chris was coming into a new power, Phoebe's power of premonition. With the circumstances changed, Chris was bound to be more powerful than the future Chris that they had met in the past.

"OK, Thanks Aunt Paige," Chris said softly.

"Why don't I just sit here with you for a while. You wanna go back to sleep?" Paige asked her youngest nephew.

Chris nodded and sat down next to Paige and leaned against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Wyatt, you wanna go play or something? Or do you want to go to sleep too?" Paige asked Wyatt.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," Wyatt told her.

"OK, but be back here in one minute all right?"

Wyatt nodded and ran off. Paige ran her hand through Chris's hair to comfort him as he drifted off to sleep, and she was completely unaware of a dark hooded man standing in the doorway – Evil Wyatt, watching her as he formulated his plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Phoebe was pacing back and forth in the living room. She had finished writing the spell to clear Wyatt's influence over Cole, but it required the Power of Three. Now all she could do was worry about what was to come. Even with her power to see the future, she didn't know what to expect. Would she have the strength to vanquish Wyatt if it came to it? Would Paige? Would Piper?

Henry noticed her pacing. He had already tried to calm her down, but she wasn't really listening. He noticed Wyatt had moved into the kitchen and he went over to make sure that he was OK.

"Hey little man, whatchya doing?" Henry asked Wyatt.

"I just wanted something to drink," Wyatt told his uncle.

"Well, let's see what we have here," Henry said as he opened Phoebe's refrigerator. "Do you want some apple juice, or some milk, or some water?"

"Can I have some apple juice please, Uncle Henry?"

"You certainly may," Henry replied. He pulled down a glass from one of the cabinets and poured some juice.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Henry spilled the juice when he heard the loud scream. Henry's paternal instincts sprung into action and he grabbed Wyatt and told him to run to his Auntie Paige. Henry ran out to all the commotion and entered the room the same time that Leo and Piper orbed in. Paige also heard the noise and astral projected into the room and what each person saw shocked them. Evil Wyatt was in the room and he had knocked out his own aunt. Not only that, but he was moving the crystal so that Cole would be released.

Henry ran to tackle his nephew, but he was too slow and Wyatt had already released Cole. Then using his telekinesis, he threw Henry against a wall and watched him slump down in pain.

"Wyatt stop this right now!" Piper ordered her son.

"Make me, mother," Wyatt taunted. "Cole finish off these miscreants." Evil Wyatt dark orbed out of the room and into the room with the kids.

"Quick guys. Everyone's outside fighting that demon. They told me to come in here and take you guys to be safe," Evil Wyatt tried to convince them. However, his speech was interrupted by Paige returning to her body.

"Kids, come on, over here," Paige commanded. "Get away from that man!"

"Don't listen to her, she's been possessed by a demon," Evil Wyatt went on. Outside, a loud bang could be heard. Paige hoped that it was Cole falling or a sign that her sisters would soon be here to help her.

"No, it's me your Auntie Paige. Come on over here," Paige called back.

Young Wyatt looked at both people and was immensely confused. Who should he trust? His aunt Paige always protected him, but what is she was taken over by a demon? On the other hand, he had not known this man for very long and what reason did he have to trust him, although this man helped him learn some pretty powerful magic.

Just then, Phoebe, Piper and Leo came running into the room. Piper and Phoebe pushed past Evil Wyatt and moved in front of their kids. "Don't you dare touch them," Piper commanded.

Evil Wyatt was about to swing his hand to move the adults in his life out of the way when Leo moved his hand first. Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Wyatt, Chris and baby Melinda were suddenly surrounded with blue and white orbs and disappeared.

"What the hell did you do?" Evil Wyatt asked angrily.

Leo just smiled and orbed out, but Evil Wyatt grabbed on and went along for the ride.


	25. Chapter 25

Leo felt someone grab onto him as he orbed away. He originally was planning to meet up with the girls, but he couldn't risk going there if it was Wyatt who was holding onto him. With lightning reflexes, he changed the course of his orbs to head to the manor instead.

As they materialized Leo shot Evil Wyatt a dirty look. "Why are you doing this son? Why do you want to hurt everyone you love so badly?"

Evil Wyatt looked around for his younger counterpart and tried to sense him in the house but couldn't do it. "Why did you take us here old man?"

"Old man? I'm not old!" Leo said offended. "Just thought you might be interested to see where you grow up and maybe realize that family is important."

"I don't need to see where I've grown up, I GREW UP here!" Wyatt screamed at his father. "Don't try any of that stuff with me. You can't change me. I know my heritage and that's why I know that I have immense power and that power is what gives me the right to rule this world."

"You're wrong Wyatt, your power is what gives your the right to defend the world from evil, not control it," Leo responded quietly.

"Listen, dad, I don't need to listen to another one of your lectures. Are you going to take me to little Wyatt or not?"

"Why in the world would you think I would let you corrupt my son?"

"Very well, I asked you nicely," Wyatt told his father. He held out his hand and Leo felt himself being pulled toward Wyatt. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. He tried to orb, but he felt his orbs being dragged to Wyatt. Finally, Wyatt grabbed onto his father and orbed him back to Phoebe's house. There they saw a slowly waking Henry and a still unconscious Coop along with the five crystals out of place on the floor.

"Dark Crystals!" Wyatt shouted. The white crystals turned to a dark red crystals and Wyatt dark orbed them around Coop forming a red crystal cage around him.

"_Navitas redimio funis_" Wyatt then shouted. Red ropes made of pure dark energy shot out from the wall and attached tied themselves to Leo and Henry's arms and legs.

"Now, you're going to tell me where you orbed mom and the younger me, or we're going to have to start doing things the hard way," Wyatt said as he formed an energy ball in his open palm.

"Wyatt, no matter what you do to me, I'll never give up your mom's location," Leo said adamantly. "I've been through worse that whatever you can dish out."

"Really?" Wyatt asked. "Well what about Uncle Henry? Has he been through worse?"

Henry looked up as his name was being called. His head was still pounding from hitting the wall. "What? Wyatt is that you? You're so old!"

Wyatt turned around and hurled the energy ball at him. Luckily it was low voltage but Henry still screamed in pain as the ball hit his stomach. He felt a burning sensation spread from his stomach to the rest of his body.

"Wyatt stop it!" Leo yelled at his son. "He's just a mortal. He can't handle these things like magical people can."

"You're right of course daddy dearest," Wyatt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His dark blue eyes piercing Leo's core. Wyatt held out his hand and called out "Excalibur!"

The legendary sword Excalibur appeared in Wyatt's hand. "You probably didn't know this, but I was trained by Phoenixes. They taught me how to torture someone, and where the nonvital organs of the body are. I don't think Henry needs his thigh, do you dad?"

"Wyatt, don't do this!"

It was too late. Wyatt pierced Henry in the leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Henry screamed out in pain. He tried to curl up in the fetus position, but his arms and legs were bound together. The pain was ripping through him and he didn't know how long it was last. He prayed that it would stop, but there appeared to be no end to his suffering. Blood started to pour out from his wound and stain his pants.

Leo squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to see the horrors that his son was committing. What was he going to do? If he revealed the location of his wife, then Wyatt would be able to corrupt his younger self and the world would be demolished. However if he didn't do anything Henry would soon die.

"Still holding your vow of silence father?" Wyatt asked tauntingly. He waved his sword back and forth while pointing it at Henry as if he was aiming a dart and Henry was his dart board. In a response to Leo's silence, Wyatt said, "OK then, I think most people would be fine without an appendix, wouldn't you say so dad?"

Wyatt took Excalibur and plunged it into Henry's gut and in essence, stabbed Leo's heart as well. He couldn't take let Henry go through anymore pain. He would tell Wyatt the wrong location buying him enough time to escape with Henry and Coop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Henry roared again. His eyes widened from the shock of the pain. His hands gripped the air, trying to find some way to alleviate the pain that was gripping his entire body. As the blood started to seep through Henry's shirt, blood started dripping out of Henry's mouth. Henry's head started to fall and his breaths became more shallow. "Leo, don't give him what he wants. Tell Paige I love her…" Henry's head completely fell, and he was rapidly losing consciousness.

As Henry's body became numb from the pain, he started to think of what would happen if he died. What would happen to Paige and the baby? Would she be able to raise the kid by herself? Would he ever get to see his child? He knew enough about magic to know that Paige would be able to summon the dead and perhaps he would be able to meet his child and he certainly would always be watching over him or her.

"What a hero, Uncle Henry. Even in my world, you were the of the six adults that I killed. You always had the uncanny ability to claw yourself back into this world to help take care of Chris and the rest of the kids. But you know what, I grow tired of you," Wyatt said as he raised Excalibur toward Henry for the last time.

"WAIT!" Leo cried out. "I'll take you to your mother."

Wyatt turned around with a sly smile on his face. He peered into his father's face with his cold blue eyes. "All right dad, but I wouldn't try taking me to the wrong place, or else I'll just leave Uncle Henry here to bleed to death."

"No! You can't just leave him here like this. You have to let me heal him first or else I'm not going to take you."

"I don't think you're in any position to say what I should be doing, otherwise…" Wyatt raised his sword.

"Please, he'll die. Just let me heal him before we go, I'm begging you!"

"It doesn't seem like you're begging me. Get on your knees," Wyatt commanded. He waved his hands and the ropes binding Leo disappeared.

Leo fell to his knees and put his hands together and looked up at Wyatt. "Please Wyatt, what more do you want from me?"

"Well there's really nothing else you can do for me is there old man?" Wyatt laughed. "Here's what I'll do for you," Wyatt placed his hands over Henry's two wounds a red light came out. The wounds started to scab up. "That'll stop the bleeding for about ten minutes. If you bring me to the right place, you should be able to make it back here and finish healing Uncle Henry. If not, then he'll die, understand?"

"Yes Wyatt," Leo grumbled.

"OK let's go," Wyatt said as he grabbed onto his father's arm.

Leo took one last look at Henry's hanging body and he orbed out a single tear leaving his eye before they left.

The Charmed Ones and their kids were in a cave in the underworld. Piper had started a fire in the middle of the room providing them with some warmth and light in the cold, dark cave.

"Why did Leo orb us to the underworld of all places?" Phoebe complained.

"He probably knew that this was the place where Wyatt couldn't sense us," Piper defended her husband.

"So Paige why don't you tell us why you can't orb until Leo gets here?" Piper asked.

"Well…" Paige recounted the tale of how the Seer had taken her powers and she summoned Piper and Phoebe to help and everything up to the point where Piper was healed by Leo. "And the rest you know."

"Well, that basically sucks. Do you have the spell to get your powers back now? We have time on our hand," Phoebe asked.

"No, but I can astral project to the Book where I wrote the spell and come back and tell you guys," Paige suggested.

"Go ahead then," Piper said as she nodded her head and pulled her two kids closer to her. Chris had fallen asleep again on his mother's lap. He still had yet to get 2 consecutive hours of sleep.

Paige nodded her head and lowered her head with her eyes closed. Several seconds later, she picked up her head with her eyes opened.

She told her sisters the spell and they joined hands around the camp fire and started to chant the spell:

_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_We call forth now the Power of Three_

_Unbind the powers and set them free_

White light surrounded Paige and she started to feel her magic coming back. She took a breath and orbs coming from her core and they started to surround the young witchlighter.

"Do you think it worked?" Phoebe voiced out loud.

"Only one way to find out," Paige said. She orbed to the other side of the room and then orbed a rock across the room. "All right! My powers are back!" Paige exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"If you can orb can we get out of this place?" Phoebe asked. "I really don't want Melinda to be down in the Underworld for too long."

Paige moved over to her sisters and held on to them as they held onto their children. Orbs started to surround the group when suddenly, two figures surrounded in similar orbs started to appear right in front of them revealing two figures.

"I wouldn't leave just yet…"


	26. Chapter 26

"Wyatt?!" Phoebe cried out in disbelief.

"Why did you bring him here Leo?" Piper asked.

"He was going to kill Henry," Leo admitted sadly. His tear stained eyes gazed into the sisters' eyes and they understood.

"All right, I brought you to them, now let me go heal Henry," Leo said. He tried to orb away, but as the orbs hit the ceiling to escape, they bounced back downward and hit the floor. Leo fell down and ended up sitting on the floor, knees bent up to his chest.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as he picked himself up.

"Did you really think that I would let you escape? I'm not a fool, you guys can credit yourself for that much," Evil Wyatt replied. "Now, why don't you just let the kids come with me?"

Leo made a mad dash for young Wyatt, while Phoebe picked up a sleeping Melinda and Piper carried a sleeping Chris. Together they moved behind several large rocks while Paige started orbing rocks at Evil Wyatt who was easily deflecting them. When Paige saw her sisters hidden safely behind the rock formation, Piper got up and started blasting her son, while Paige ran to join her sisters.

"Thanks," Paige told Piper.

"No problem," Piper responded with a nod. The three sisters were huddled behind rocks crouching low avoiding the incoming rocks above their heads.

"Leo what happened to Henry?" Paige asked with a concerned voice as she turned to face her brother-in-law.

"Wyatt… he hurt him pretty badly. The only way he would let me heal him is if I brought him to you guys. He only has a few minutes more to live. I'm so sorry Paige," Leo said dejectedly. He looked down on the floor not wanting to look at Paige the sorrow she must be feeling.

"This can't be over, I have to get to him somehow," Paige said angrily.

_You can't hide forever guys, _everto, eruo, adnihilo_!_

Phoebe peeked from behind the rock to see what Wyatt had just done. Ten demons shimmered into the cave armed with fireballs and crossbows. They started to flank the girls.

"Guys, demons are starting to surround us. I have a plan. Paige, you can astral project out of here and heal Henry," Phoebe explained to her family.

"I don't have powers when I astral project," Paige commented. Her eyes were already watering.

"Find Billie, she can project your powers into your astral form," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded and she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She opened them and she was still in the cave. "I can't do this, I don't have the power to astral project anymore."

"No, Paige you can do it! Remember we did it when we needed to vanquish Zankou," Piper tried to encourage her. She placed her hands on Paige's shoulder. "Just concentrate."

Paige lowered her head once again and this time, she didn't open her eyes.

"OK, we need to hold out until Paige comes back and we need to strip Wyatt of his powers," Piper said taking command. She popped up and flicked her hands blowing up two demons and slowing down the other eight.

"OK, Piper, you stay here and guard the kids," Phoebe said. She moved out and levitated as she kicked a demon into an oncoming fireball.

Leo orbed behind a demon and took his athame and used it to stab a demon. Then as two demons shot fireballs at him, he orbed back out allowing the fireballs to hit the two senders causing them to blow up and howl in pain.

Piper watched as her adult son moved closer and closer to her. She didn't want to blast him again, but she would do it if it meant keeping her son safe. She watched her son move closer and readied her hands and her mind. She would need to be focused when she did this.

Little did she know the Wyatt she was focusing on was a mere astral projection. The real Wyatt was moving up behind her. He threw out his arm and released an energy ball knocking his mother in front of the rock she thought she was safe behind. Piper let out a howl of pain as she fell to the ground. The evil Wyatt ran to the kids and said, "quick demons, come with me!" He orbed the kids out before they, specifically Chris, could respond. He would have liked to kill his aunt Paige while he had the chance but now was not the time.

Paige on the other hand had found Billie in her apartment. She ran up to the young blonde and quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"Billie, I need you to come with me. It's a matter of life or death," Paige blurted out.

"What? What's going on Paige?" Billie asked with a shocked look on her face. She had not noticed her whitelighter approaching nor did she hear the jingling of orbs.

"No time to explain. You need to project you and me back to the manor. Henry's hurt," Paige said again rather quickly. She reached down and found Billie's hand and placed it in her own.

Billie looked at Paige and saw the worry in her eyes and knew that now was not the time to ask why Paige didn't just orb them there or why she was needed to help heal Henry. She had not projected herself anywhere in a long time, but she hoped that she could do it now. Billie closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her.


	27. Chapter 27

Leo noticed his fallen wife and quickly moved over to heal her. Phoebe vanquished the last demon by throwing an athame she picked up at the demon and watched as he howled in pain. Phoebe joined her brother in law and asked him "Leo, is she OK?"

"Yea, she should be, just hit her head I think," Leo replied. "I think Wyatt took the kids," Leo said under some mental and physical strain.

Phoebe walked around the rock and found Paige lying on the ground, unharmed and still in an astral trance. She hoped that her sister was OK, and that she would return soon.

Paige opened her eyes and saw Henry lying on the floor. There was a pool of blood surrounding his body and his eyes were closed. The stab wounds on his body was extremely evident.

Paige raced down and put her hands over her husband acting out of pure instinct. Paige tried to concentrate, but nothing was happening and Paige remembered that she was in astral form. Billie let out a gasp and her eyes started to water.

"No Billie, he's not dead yet. I just don't have my powers, come on. There's still time to save him. I need you to project your powers into me. Amplify my powers or something. Quickly, there's not much time!" Paige commanded. She needed Billie to be completely focused. This was going to be the most strenuous use of her powers that Billie had ever done.

Billie took a deep breath and bent down in the blood alongside Paige. A shiver went down her spine as she tried to focus on her magic and not at the horrors in front of her. She put her own hand over Paige's hand and tried to focus on what Paige felt when she was healing – love as well as trying to picture in her mind's eye Paige healing Henry. She already had a pretty graphic picture of Henry in her mind and all she had to do was picture Paige healing him. She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible and blocked out other emotion that was plaguing her at this moment in time.

Paige watched Billie work her magic and was grateful that Billie had entered their lives. Paige blinked away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and focused on the love she had for her husband. A golden glow started to appear from her hands and slowly the cuts on Henry started to pull together and heal. The tears on his shirts started to mend and the bruises started to dis-discolor.

Henry opened his eyes slowly. "Paige?" Henry called out to his wife weakly. "Is that you?"

Paige laughed as she grabbed her husband and pulled him into a giant bear hug. "I guess now we're even huh?"

Billie stepped back and let the couple have their moment. She was happy that she could help Paige especially after everything that she did to the sisters.

Henry pulled away and asked Paige, "Where's Leo? Oh no, don't tell me that Evil Wyatt has the kids now…"

Paige shook her head. "Leo brought Evil Wyatt to the hide out, but my sisters are there to protect the young ones. I think they should be safe, but I should get back to them in case they need the Power of Three."

Henry nodded in understanding and stepped back thinking that Paige needed space to orb freely.

"Wait!" Billie cried holding her hand out. "I'll come with you!" She grabbed onto Paige's arm.

"Sorry, you can't. I didn't orb here remember. I couldn't orb here. I don't even know where I would orb to. I'm in my astral form right now. That's why I needed you to project my powers into me. I really have to go, but thanks for the offer Billie. Besides, I need you to stay here to make sure that Henry's OK. We'll probably meet at Phoebe's soon because Cole is still there if you want to meet us there later." Paige pulled away from Billie's grip and smiled at her young charge. She closed her eyes and her body disappeared as a red light engulfed her. Billie watched as her whitelighter and more importantly friend disappeared from view, with a feeling of helplessness filling her body.

Back in the cave, Paige's still body was nested in Piper's lap. Piper was worried about Henry and her sister, but her mind could not stop thinking about what was happening to her two sons. Where could they possibly be?

Phoebe was walking around trying to get a premonition of where the boys went. Her hands were tentatively feeling every rock and piece of floor that the boys were standing before. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and she looked as if she was in deep concentration.

Leo was pacing furiously around the room, anger and sorrow filling every crevice of his body. How could his son, no matter from what alternate reality he could be from.

As each person in the room was engulfed in their own thoughts, Paige suddenly let out a gasp for air and her eyes bolted open. Piper looked down at her sister and Leo rushed over to hear the news about Henry. He still felt guilty for leaving Henry behind, but it seemed the be the only way at the time.

"Is he alright?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yea, he's fine. I think we saved him just in time. And by the looks of things, you guys cleaned up here too. You were able to get rid of Wyatt without my help?" Paige asked. She looked around and noticed that the boys were missing. "Oh, no. He got to the boys, didn't he?"

Piper just nodded her head in silent assent. The pain of thinking about her boys was too much. She lost Chris once and she didn't want to do it again. She couldn't stand the thought of Chris coming back and dying here was all in vain.

Another gasp of air filled the room, but this time it came from Phoebe's direction. She was touching the spot that Chris was last standing in when the Evil Wyatt took them away.

_Chris was lying on the floor. Young Wyatt was bent over him checking to see if he was OK. Evil Wyatt then instructed young Wyatt to do something, but young Wyatt didn't move. Finally, Evil Wyatt took Chris' hands and placed them in young Wyatt's hands. Evil Wyatt started to chant and spell and while he was chanting, three white balls of light flew out of Chris and into young Wyatt. _

Phoebe threw her eyes open.

Piper got up and ran to her sister. She placed her hands on Phoebe's arms and looked straight into her eyes. "Did you see them?" Piper asked urgently.

Phoebe was scared by her sister's sudden grabbing her, especially because she was still a little disorientated from the premonition.

"Yeah, I did Piper. But I don't think you're going to be too happy about it. I think I saw Evil Wyatt transfer Chris' powers into our Wyatt. I can't be sure. I couldn't hear the spell that he said," Phoebe quickly said hoping that it would alleviate some of Piper's worries.

However, Piper's eyes were still wide with worry. "Let's go, we need to find them now!" Piper ordered. She grabbed Phoebe and pulled her over to Paige hooked onto her. "Let's go Paige!" Piper yelled impatiently. Paige understood the urgency in Piper's voice and orbed them back to the manor. Leo stood watching, and he shook his head not only because he was worried for his two sons, but also because he was worried for Piper. She had just left him in the cave! Who knew what she would do to save their sons and now he was worried about not only losing his two sons, but his wife as well. He orbed out in pursuit of the rest of his family.


End file.
